Just a Little Love
by LunarNix
Summary: I couldn't see anything past the mask, just the heartbreaking cries of my lover on one side and the long since quiet of my brother. It was all I could do to keep sane while my nightmares played out before me. [Gray X Natsu] (Boy X Boy}
1. Part 1: Just A Game

"A what?" I stared blankly at the blond girl in front of me like she was speaking another language and watched with hidden amusement as she glared at me. Lucy Heartfilia, the sole most easy to irritate mage in the guild (besides Gray).

"A party! You know, the kind that a bunch of people get together and celebrate something!" I watched her become quickly carried away by her explanation. I leaned against my home's doorway, waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah, he knows what a party is." The dark haired Gray yawned, receiving a glare from the flustered blond. "Looking for a fight?"

"Nope." She laughed awkwardly, stepping closer to me.

"Don't even try to drag me in. That's between you two." I sighed. "Besides, I don't feel like paying damages on my house."

"Imposter. The Natsu I know is a destroyer of houses." Gray taunted.

"Well this imposter, as you say, has to live here." I growled, receiving a shrug in return.

"Natsu!" Happy flew down to use looking excited. "Did you know there's going to be a party at the guild tonight?!"

"Yes, I did." I grinned as Lucy pressed a palm to her face a if realizing I tricked her into giving an explanation. "Lucy here." I jabbed my thumb in her direction, "was just about to give me the details."

"Yep, a very extravagant explanation full of unrelated details." Gray muttered sarcastically.

She glared an him again then sighed. "Anyway, it's pretty much going to be you, me, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Levy, and Gray." She counted them off on her fingers, "and probably Levy and knowing Gajeel would follow..."

"What, pray tell, are we celebrating?" I yawned as she trailed off. I was getting hungry(and tired) waiting outside. I had food on the table getting cold.

"Our last job's success and lack of damage to any buildings." Lucy sighed.

"Did we really not destroy anything?" That's hard to believe, but then again the job was just to escort this time around and it went pretty smoothly. But I guess there really wasn't much interesting about that job anyway.

"Shocking" Happy added with a nod from both of us. "But I heard we were playing a cool game too."

"Yeah, Truth or Dare." Gray added, catching my attention. There would be a lot of fun in that idea.

Truth or Dare? "I'm in." Plus there's always free food whenever there's a guild(or group) party. I felt a bit pumped, it'll be good to get out of the house for a while. I didn't even care that Gray would be there. "What time should I be there?" I'd have to leave extra early so not to be late.

"Hmm, maybe around 9, It's an all-night party." Lucy replied while searching her mind. "Yeah, around 9."

"Okay, is that all?" My food is getting cold.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Be sure he's not late Happy." She waved to the Exceed as she started to walk back towards the guild. "Don't forget!"

"Yeah, don't forget Happy." I know I might. "Now finally I can eat my food." I sighed as I let Happy in and closed the door behind me as I retreated back into my house.

"You need to remember too." Happy sighed as he floated into the kitchen. I couldn't do much but sigh in defeat. He was right after all.

I stepped through the hallway towards the kitchen, passing the photos I'd hung to liven up the space. I stopped at the last one for a moment.

I had found it in Lucy's room one day. One of me and Gray(with his clothes on for once) actually getting along. We had been sitting on the docks, the sun half set and casting a light orange glow on our bodies. I was smiling and talking about something excitedly and Gray was smiling contently, leaning back on his hands. Both of out legs dipped into the darkening water.

* * *

_"I can't remember what it was called." I sighed, "What ever it was tasted like heaven."_

_"What was it?" Gray asked. I glared at him lightly. Did he really just ask that? This guy..._

_"I'm telling you that I don't know!" I said dipping my legs into the water. "It was sweet but not too sweet. It also had some kind of spice to it but it didn't taste weird at all."_

_"What is some kind of chocolate with peppers in it or something?" He asked, dipping his legs into the water after rolling up his pant legs. I shook my head. "That the only thing I could think of."_

_I turned to him a bit, "It didn't have any chocolate on it at all. It was a kind of taffy or gel of sorts."_

_"I dunno then." I watched Gray's expression twist to deep thought as he leaned back onto his hands. "Maybe next time you visit wherever that sweet was then you'll have to bring me along to try it."_

_"I will!" I felt light, going into details about the little cafe I had visited, a soft smile tugging at Gray's lips._

_"Have you found a house yet Natsu?" Gray asked, pushing his dark bangs out of his eyes after the wind moved them._

_"Yeah, it's close to here actually." I grinned. "I don't have to pay rent since I paid it off with the last job and it has a lot of space!" I was really happy I bought the place when I did since there were so many people interested in it. "If you need a place to stay let me know. It's got three bedrooms."_

_"Hmm, maybe I'll take up that offer if I ever get kicked out of my place." He joked._

* * *

"Natsu? The food's getting cold!" Happy called from the kitchen, breaking me out of my flashback.

"Yeah, I know." I gave one last passing glance at the picture before entering the kitchen to eat my food and prepare something for Happy.

After we finished, I cleaned up and plopped unceremoniously onto the couch in the main living room, staring at the ceiling that seem needlessly high. I had picked this house for how cheap it was at the time and it's distance from the docks where I often liked to hang out and feel the cool wind waft off the water. But when I take a careful look around, there was too much space for just one person and a cat.

I frowned at the thought and rolled to my side. I had at least 5 hours before the party so a nap was in order seeing as it would be an all-night party(not that I didn't have the energy for it). I close my eyes, trying to concentrate on something quiet. But the house was too silent, all except for the lone sound of the clock I could hear from my bedroom upstairs.

Tik. Tock.

Tik.

Tock.

The simple, slow rhythm was soothing. And the next conscious thought I had was wrapped in irritation.

"Natsu! Wake up!" I could hear Happy calling me, his tiny paws shaking my arm. "You'll be late for the party if you don't!"

That's right. The party.

I sat up and stretched. "What time is it?" I asked through a yawn.

"8 o'clock. We have to leave soon." I blinked the fog out of my eyes as I stood to go wash up, being rushed by Happy at every turn. "Hurry hurry!"

"Damnit Happy! I'm not going to be late." I grumbled past my toothbrush. I waved him off and rinsed my mouth from the toothpaste. "I can get there in fifteen minutes! We still have a little over a half hour."

I watched him sigh and float away, sitting on the edge of the stair's railing. Honestly, he was such a worry wart. I splashed my face with cold water, then reached for the towel, which was missing. With a sigh, I turned around and just used the bath towel(even though it was still damp from that morning's shower.

"Now we can leave." I motioned for him to follow as I slipped on my shoes and reached for my keys. "Come on, before I leave you behind." I said as the Exceed sped out of the doorway to not be left behind and locked in.

We were almost a block away when he took off ahead of me. I didn't feel like running to catch up to him so I just kept my pace the way it was. I couldn't imagine why he suddenly took off.

Though I found out soon after.

I approached the doors a bit cautiously before opening it to darkness. "Huh...Hello?!" I entered, closing the door behind me.

Not even a moment later all the light's flicked on revealing the group who all cried, "Surprise!" at the top of their lungs, making me nearly have a heart attack. I put a hand to my chest to make sure my heart was beating and took a breath.

"What the hell you guys! Trying to kill me?" I was slightly irritated now. I hated surprises.

"Happy Birthday!" They chanted as I approached them. I froze for a moment.

"Eh?" My birthday? "Is it really?"

"Yeah, did you forget your own birthday?" Mirajane laughed, making me blush.

"Yes, actually..." I scratched at my neck and joined her laughter.

I glanced around to see who all was there; Gray, Lucy, Happy, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy(who was on Gajeel's lap at the moment), Wendy, Carla, and Erza. I was a bit shocked. But in all honesty I think this would be better than last year since I won't be alone this time around.

"Natsu, here!" Wendy bounced over to me with a box wrapped in red wrapping. "It's from me and Carla!" I ruffled her long blue hair and moved to sit closer to where everyone sat and found myself next to a stack of variously colored boxes.

I opened the one in my hands first. It was a little dragon statue, a red dragon wrapped around a glass ball filled with water. I thanked her and moved to the next one; one from Elfman.

"A real man needs these!" He said proudly as I lifted the lid before quickly closing it again, trying to keep from blushing.

"Erm...thank you..." I said awkwardly as Gray pestered me to know what it was. I just handed him the box and he took a peek, closing it quickly like I had, a deep blush forming in his cheeks.

"I don't see you ever getting into a situation to be using these..." He coughed. Everyone looked at Gray and me with curiosity which we waved off with a 'you'd be better off not knowing' and they gave up.

"Open mine next!" Mira passed me a small envelope. I hoped it was less embarrassing than Elfman's which thankfully it was just some picture's she'd taken to add to my collection that seemed to grow a lot this past year. I nodded to her in thanks, unwrapping the rest of my gifts without much awkwardness.

I had gotten a watch from Lucy(according to her I was always late for things). Gajeel and Levy gave me a necklace they made using mixed skills. It was a small skull with a sword piercing through it and a dragon curled around the blade. A faint ring of runes suggested that it would hold to any fire I muster up. Happy gave me some lures for fishing. Finally, Erza gave me a dagger(just one of many I'd gotten from her).

I thanked everyone and we started to move a couple tables to get ready for the game. "By the way Natsu, how old are you now?" Lucy asked as I pushed the last table into place.

"Huh? 18. At least I think so." I didn't remember my birth year since I couldn't remember much before Igneel. "Yeah, I'm 18 today." I'll just stick with that.

"Our Natsu's finally an adult." Mira cooed as her and Erza teamed up on me, pinching my cheeks. Everyone laughed, sitting in a circle for the game.

"Yeah so stop doing that!" I sat down in my space. "It hurts."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Mira said with a sigh as she set a bottle in the center her hand ready to spin it. "Is everyone familiar with the rules of Truth or Dare?"

A united "Yes" echoed around the large room as she spun the bottle and signified the start of a lot of embarrassment.

* * *

The game was pretty innocent at first through slowly became more revealing. I was thankful that the bottle had only landed on me twice so far. This game was beginning to become dangerous.

After Gray's turn, he spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy.

"Eh?! This'll suck.." She whined.

"Lucy, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

A moment of hesitation. "Truth."

"Is it true that you have a crush on Loke?" That hit a sensitive topic.

"_I'd like to hear this one_." Loke's voice echoed around before he materialized next to Lucy, who didn't even bat an eye. She had become used to her spirits appearing without her heed for a while now. The celestial stared at Lucy closely. "Well."

"Why d-did you have to ask t-that?!" She stumbled on her words before finally answering. "...yes..." I almost couldn't hear it, even with my high level of hearing. She quickly grabbed the bottle, spinning it.

It landed on Gajeel who immediately answered, "Dare." This should be good.

"Okay then..." Lucy glance at Levy who was holding onto his arm. "Kiss Levy."

Silence ensued. Lucy surely had a death wish. But surprisingly, he did. Blush flowing red into both of their cheeks as he spun the bottle around with it landing on me.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud. "Just when I thought my luck would help me."

"Truth or Dare?" Gajeel asked, his gaze daring me to choose.

I spent the good part of five quick minutes before answering with, "Truth?"

"Are you straight?"

"Eh?"

No one even dared breathe just staring at the iron slayer with mixtures of shock and awe.

"Are you straight?" he asked again, snapping my out of my shock for a moment.

What? How the hell am I supposed to answer that?! "Why do you even ask?" I muttered, blush rising to my face. Seriously, I didn't think I'd have to deal with this today.

"I've heard stories of how close you were to someone called Lisanna but I've also noticed how you don't really seem drawn to any of the women you've been around." The unspoken hint of my possible attraction to guys hidden behind his tone.

"That's because they aren't really the type I'm looking for." I answered slowly.

"So you like the guy type?" Gajeel was getting glares from Mira from across the circle while I was getting curious stares from the others.

"No. I didn't say that..." I never thought about it. "I don't know." I was getting confused and it must've shown since I heard Gray questioning Gajeel's sanity.

"What the hell? That's hitting way too personal." Gray shouted. The shock of his shouts brought me out of my thoughts for a moment, my heart quickening.

"Then how about you answer the question." Gajeel stared coolly into Gray's irritated glare. "Are you straight?"

Although, Gray didn't spare much thought. "Not a bit. I'm about as straight as this sorry excuse of a circle we're sitting in and it's not like i've been hiding it."

I jerked my head up, staring at Gray in a surprise. Even if he hadn't been hiding it...I didn't know this little fact. He seemed to sense my gaze and gave me a quick smile. I quickly looked away. "That's enough then...I'm satisfied with that answer." Although the unspoken _for now _hung in the air. Gajeel sighed, motioning for me to spin the bottle next.

"Gray, you can spin it for me, since you answered the question." I moved the bottle towards him which he accepted with a nod. He took his turn while I retreated into my thoughts. I knew I didn't need to answer the question anymore but it struck me with self-curiosity. Especially since I've never really considered the idea yet it made my current crush make the slightest but more sense.

I didn't mind girls at all. I liked them plenty but never felt any sort of sexual attraction to them. They were soft and could give the best advice out of anyone I knew but on the other hand they were fragile and easily emotional. On the male side, I had caught myself sometimes checking out some random guys on jobs with our group when Lucy would point them out. It was especially bad when Levy tagged along for the smaller jobs.

I sighed and glanced at Gray absentmindedly. A question hanging in my mind...when he stood up for me...did he speak the truth? Or did he lie for my sake.

Thump. My heart beat quicker. Why though? No. I knew why but...I also knew the risk there would be if I chased the feeling. My eyes traced his features, carefully mapping each feature and detail, each muscle that was a little big bigger than the rest, each scar that should never have graced the porcelain skin that should never have been tainted.

I watched the ice wizard closely, only looking away when he felt my gaze, glancing around to find who was boring holes into his head. Each time I averted my eyes away, my heart slowly returned to normal. It was a strange feeling but also one I had grown familiar with. The next time I glanced up, Gray was staring at me. Staring _hard_ at me. I had the urge to yell '_What?!' _but I didn't, watching as he stood and moved over towards me and noting the creeping warmth in my cheeks.

H-huh? He knelt down in front of me, gently pressing a hand to my cheek the way one would a lover. Blush crept in harsh through my cheeks. Why was he getting so close?! I felt my heart skip a beat as he tipped my head up and leaned in slowly. The distance between us closing torturously slow until we finally met in the middle, the scent of freshly fallen snow and pine filling my senses.

I didn't know what was going on from then on, only able to tell the taste of mint and the surprising warmth of his tongue as it explored my mouth. I couldn't think, my head had begun spinning now as I slowly started to kiss back. Quickly that we weren't alone, surrounded by gawking onlookers (a few of which had nosebleeds).

Whatever. I don't care that it's Gray who's kissing me or that we are in the guild, it feels good. I found a strange sense of satisfaction from the kiss and my hands found themselves holding onto his (surprisingly still on) shirt tightly, feeling him slip a cool hand under the hem my shirt. He rested his palm on my side, rubbing his thumb over my skin. The chill of his touch making me moan a little. The feeling being my only lifeline to reality. Or fantasy.

But then he pulled away, taking that little world with him. Both of us panting and blushing. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened. Gray just sat back and smiled, moving back to his seat. I opened my mouth to speak but promptly shut it again, now knowing what to say. I couldn't think right, my mind was still in a daze, barely hearing the group chattering around me as I tried to clear my head.

"That's a real man's kiss!" Elfman exclaimed, his low voice echoing around the large guild hall.

"I didn't expect you to kiss him like that!" Lucy's shocked voice cried, joined by Mira, "He's blushing..."

"Of course he is...a kiss by the one who's supposed to be his friend and rival..." Wendy giggled.

"That or it was his first kiss." Loke added throwing the room into silence. Feeling their stares as I blushed harder. The harsh redness of my cheek proving that what he said was true. "How innocent." That was no where near innocent.

I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them. Missing the coolness I just had. I had become addicted at a taste of what I wanted and I watched him spin the bottle as the game continued. That simple action made my mood darken. Gray had just kissed me on a dare. I just got my hopes up for nothing. How depressing. But...

The sweetness and scent he had was entrancing. I didn't think that, since he was an ice mage, his lips wouldn't be that soft or as warm as they were. My side still burning from his touch despite how cold his hand had been. Lost in my thoughts as I relived the memory, putting it into a spot in my mind where I could never forget it. Even as I did so, I wanted more. I wanted to be selfish and pull him away. I wanted to...no, can't let myself get carried into a fantasy, not in the guild hall at least.

But apparantly I already had when I was shook out of my thoughts when I was hit on my back...hard.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I whined, trying to rub where it now throbbed. I looked up to see the whole group staring at me. "W-what?!" Had I spaced out that much?

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked, concern waving over her features. Huh?

"Y-yeah..." Did I look weird or something? "Why?"

"We've been calling your name for the past ten minutes." Mira said.

"Oh...really?" Now I've done it. "Sorry, sorry! Haha!" I tried to play it off, scratching my neck. "I might be a little tired!"

"That's understandable, it is almost 12." Loke added with a light yawn before stretching himself out beside Lucy, propping himself up on his elbows. "But maybe you're just preoccupied."

"What do you mean?" I didn't even need to ask. He knew I was thinking about Gray's kiss and how my heart was still a beat off since then.

"Answer me this..." He pulled himself back up and moved to me, whispering in my ear so only I could hear(though I bet Gajeel and Wendy could with their heightened hearing). "Do you like Gray?"

No... would have been my first answer on any other day. I found myself turned to Loke, feeling a blush crawl into my cheeks. "Would it be bad if I did?"

I didn't hate Gray at all. If I was seriously asked about it I'd have to say that I liked him.

A lot.

I thought back to the earlier question about my sexuality and wanted to hit myself for over-thinking it. I could've just said no, but what would that have done? Gray was already thought of as gay (I'd even name-called him so a few times). Would I be treated any different if I decided I was?

I decided not to chance it to roughly, but I felt Loke was safe. I felt I chose right when he led me away so we could talk in private, but still within visibility of the others. "So you _do_ like Gray?" I felt his eyes on me, watching my movements closely for any visual cues. I nodded.

"What kind of like?" He asked, making me look up.

What kind of like? Was there a different way to like someone?

"Do you want to date him?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." I stammered. "I only just thought about these things." It was true. "But..."

"But what?" Loke's amused expression quickly changed to worry and concern.

"I'm sure I like him _that_ way I just..." I muttered, my voice barely audible. Loke just stood there a moment as if in thought.

"Okay then...If he asked you out, would you say yes?" He asked. The simple question making my heart flutter once again. But I nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

"I don't think I'd be able to switch out of the 'friend mode.'" I admitted. "We've been fighting for so long that...it'd be hard to suddenly become lovers."

Loke let a smile pass over his features as he watched me fussing. I knew that every inch of visible skin had to be red at this point. That, I could not deny. Loke sighed as I found myself in a loose headlock. "That's what you are worrying about?"

I struggled lightly against his hold, wanting to be released. "So what if it is? So what if I fell in love with my best friend and will probably never tell him how I feel?!" My voice was rising steadily, the last words catching the attention of the others. Luckily, they only seemed to catch the part of me being in love with someone as they all (except Gray and Gajeel) bombarded me with questions.

"Natsu's in love?!" Lucy cried with a mix of shock and excitement.

"With who though? Someone from the guild?" Levy questioned lightly. I decided to only answer the vague questions and nodded at her answer. She squealed in excitement, as she proceeded to list of possible names. Noticing with light amusement that Gray wasn't mentioned.

Erza joined in, listing those that Levy didn't name before an angered voice shouted from where they'd been sitting. "Hey you idiots! If he wanted to tell you he would have! Stop pestering him on his birthday!" Gray had an irritated expression across his face. Note to self: thank Gray later. I shot him a thankful smile and watched happily as he blushed. Maybe I didn't have anything to worry about.

I tried to escape from everyone and make my way to the door. Either way I look at it, what I said about being tired was true. So right now, I just want to go home and sleep. There were many objections to me leaving my own birthday party early but they would have to live with it. I had already said they could party without me.

"I'll come too!" Happy cried, sitting next to a disgruntled Carla, who was trying to make sure Happy didn't follow.

"You stay here with everyone for a while, I'm just going to go home and sleep." I grinned, it wasn't a lie. Thankfully he didn't argue after I said this and just returned to trying to get Carla to talk to him. Which, surprisingly, she did. I gave her a silent thanks as I picked up the bag holding my presents and the small cake and moved towards the door.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Thanks for Reading!_

_Did you guess what Elfman gave Natsu?_

_No? Take a guess it may (or may not) surprise you._

_Please leave a review if you liked this! I enjoy hearing about what you think!~_

**Edit: corrected errors and added a little bit more flow**


	2. Part 2: Jealousy

**_-Gray POV-_**

"See you later." Natsu called as he left. My heart fluttered at his voice, something that my heart seemed to do so often in recent days. Especially around a certain fire brain that always seemed to surprise me. I watched the pinkette exit and turned back to find Gajeel and Wendy grinning in my direction.

"W-What?!" I snapped, wincing a bit, I didn't mean for it to come out as a shout. Everyone turned their attention to us but Gajeel looked unaffected, a smug expression passed over his features.

"Nothing, I just found something interesting." He growled lightly in amusement. Levy returned to her spot next to the iron dragon slayer and he wrapped a light hand around her waist, pulling her close. She blushed for a moment, but sighed and relaxed into the embrace. As she did so, I could have sworn that I felt a twinge on envy. Ha! No way.

"Aw, the party seems to have died now." Mira sighed, reclining against her brother for a moment as she stretched and sat up straight again.

"Well, the man of the night has left." Erza added with hidden disappointment. "It's to be expected."

"But he took a nap after Lucy and Gray left this morning." Happy chimed in. "He shouldn't have been that tired."

"He's just confused." Wendy grinned.

"I would be too if I was in his shoes." Gajeel mused. Loke gave him a warning look which the slayer just shrugged off.

"What do you mean." I asked. Natsu was afraid of nothing and although is slow on the uptake often enough. What could that fire head possibly be so confused about? I turned to Loke, "What were you to talking about over there?"

The celestial just shrugged, "Not for me to tell."

"But I can." Gajeel yawned. "But as the man himself has left, I won't tell."

"Huh?" Lucy had been watching the conversation with Wendy braiding her hair. "Wouldn't this be the very time to tell a secret like that?"

"Not if you want to see his reactions." Was the simple answer. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "But it wouldn't hurt to give a hint. Loke?" All eyes turned to Loke.

"Why me?!" He pouted.

"You're the one he confided in. Although either me or Gajeel could tell if you don't want to." Wendy teased.

Loke sighed in defeat. "I won't tell who it is although they are a part of the guild."

"Then describe her." Lucy whined.

Loke sighed but gave in to her, "Fine." He paused for a moment, trying to pull together a description that wouldn't give the person away. "Tall but shorter than him, strong, has a quick temper just like Natsu. Although very sweet and kind of cool. Short dark hair and..."

"I'm leaving." I didn't want to listen to this anymore. I stood quickly, sliding my jacket on since it was going to rain soon and I didn't feel like getting sick. "You should keep quiet. I'm sure Natsu won't be happy that you're blabbing." Honestly, I wasn't happy either. My growing irritation evident in my voice with each word.

I moved towards the door but just before I could open it, I heard Loke call behind me. "Go visit Natsu for a bit."

"What for?" I frowned.

"You forgot to give him your gift." I gripped the little box that was settled in my pocket tightly and nodded before I closed the door behind me. I leaned against it, feeling my anger rise again as I tried to figure out who Natsu liked. But I didn't understand why I felt so pissed about it. I hesitated for a moment before walking towards Natsu's house. I could ask him myself.

With that goal in mind, I found myself running. Wanting to get there as soon as I could, gasping for breath by the time I finally reached the path that led to Natsu's. I slowed to a walk, wanting to control my now ragged breath.

I had just managed to control my breathing by the time his house came into view along with a certain pinkette I had been looking for. I didn't leave long after him (although I had also decided to run here) so it wasn't much of a shock that he had just arrived home. I opened my mouth to call for him just as he opened the door.

**_-Natsu POV-_**

"Natsu!" I heard Gray's voice call from behind me.

I turned in disbelief, my heart thumping away. I thought it was a dream until my eyes locked onto the ice mage's figure passing and closing the gate behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice cracking the slightest bit. I prayed he didn't hear it. He reached into his pocket and I took it as a sign that he didn't.

"I forgot to give you your present." He tossed me a small box. I caught it with one hand, examining it. It wasn't all that incredible, just a little black box with a white ribbon holing the lid on, barely big enough to hold in my palm. I didn't expect anything from Gray that he hadn't teamed up with someone to make.

I glanced up to see Gray standing there awkwardly as the rain, that had been just a fine mist, turned into a downpour following a strike of thunder. I glanced up and then at Gray who quickly flipped the hood on his jacket over his raven spikes.

I couldn't help but get a bad feeling but even so, "Come inside. At least until the rain lets up." I didn't have to tell him again, since he was right beside me in the next second. I opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the hall light as I did so.

I leaned on the wall a little, slipping off my shoes, setting them neatly against the little step to get out of the entrance. I let a small smile slip onto my lips as I shed my jacket, hanging it onto a hook on the wall. I turned to watch Gray do the same. I could barely believe he was in my house right now. I gripped my hand tighter for a moment before remembering the box Gray had tossed me.

I stepped into a little den where a couch sat under the window and sat down, working at the ribbon that held the lid on. By the time I'd worked it off, I was barely aware of Gray watching my every move as I opened the lid and my jaw dropped.

Inside was a beautiful silver dragon curled around a golden marble that flickered in the light as if it contained fire. On a closer look, the dragon's eyes were the same color gold. The pendent wasn't large, barely bigger than a key, attached to a thin but strong chain. A chain that looked like it wouldn't be broken if I played tug of war with it (not that I'd ever want to).

I had no words to possibly thank him, my mouth opening and closing without sound. So I was thankful when he broke the silence. "I was on a mission and I happened to see it through a store window and since your birthday was coming up..." He tried to explain, a soft blush painting his cheeks red as he sat himself next to me.

"Thank you." I finally said, "It's so beautiful."

I jumped as Gray reached his hand over, his fingers lightly brushing mine. My heart began beating loud again as he undid the latch and then clipped the necklace around my neck, moving my scarf just enough so he could see how it looked on me.

"It's the same color as your eyes." The ice mage said softly, his hand brushing my neck lightly leaving a cool trail. I wonder if he can hear how hard my heart was now beating, how loud it was beating...for him. I felt the familiar crawling heat of blush rise into my cheeks.

A silence fell between us. I felt so far away from him despite how we were literally next to one another. It took the strike of the clock upstairs before we even moved. By the single chime, I assumed it was 1. I glanced at Gray; he was staring out the window behind the couch at the worsening storm.

"There's a spare bedroom across from mine if you'd like to spend the night." I mentally slapped myself. This was just my desire of wanting to be near him as long as possible. "I don't think that storm will pass until morning anyway."

A moment of silence and then, "Sure, if you are fine with having me stay."

"Of course." I was happy but somehow nervous. I suddenly felt like a little child at a sleepover. My feeling proven correct when my stomach decided to join the room. Snack time.

I stood and headed to the kitchen, glancing over at Gray who was watching me, "Are you hungry? I can make you a couple of snacks."

"Sure, I'll come help." The ravenette said, stretching after he stood. "I'd feel bad."

"Are you sure you're not just doubting my cooking skills?" I joked. "I can cook pretty well you know."

"Hmm, okay then," Gray gave up quickly, sitting on a stool next to the little island in the kitchen that held the counter and sink. "Show me." I couldn't help but hear the challenge in is voice.

I smiled with confidence. It was true, I can cook pretty well. Even though it took me a while to learn that burnt is bad when it comes to food.

But sandwiches don't need heat and a little of the sauce I'd whipped up the day before would surely make the flavors pop. I hummed a little tune as I grabbed the little sauce bottle as well as some sliced meat, a cucumber and, some cheese, whipping it up into a sandwich that seemed naked (since I had taken off the crusts neatly).

I set Gray's plate right in front of him and watched with satisfaction as his mouth dropped lightly. I quickly fixed my own sandwiches and sat across from him, keeping an eye on his reaction. He was hesitant, but finally took a bite and I swore I saw heaven in his eyes.

"Where did you learn to fix things like this?" Gray asked, taking another, larger bite from the sandwich.

I shrugged, "Just something I picked up from a nice old lady on a mission." That was a lie. But I guess it really didn't matter. At least he was enjoying himself.

"You're really something. So full of little surprises." The ravenette added in passing and I felt my cheeks burn. My heart that had settled just the slightest bit was now back to full speed as I took the time to look closer at his features.

His hair wasn't just a dark raven, but it also had slight blue tinges on the very tips of his hair. His onyx eyes holding a depth that held many different colors beneath the surface. His skin, flawless and fair. I couldn't spot any flaw past the various scars he had attained. His shirt had just a low enough collar for me to see his collarbones and the edge of his fairy mark.

My eyes moved back up to his face, tracing his delicate but strong features. I glared lightly at the sandwich he was eating, a bit envious that it gets to touch those perfect lips.

I'm pretty sure he could feel my eyes on him by now. Especially with how red his face was getting. The blush coloring his cheeks and ears with a deep red. I watched his cool facade slip away, leaving him to conflict with himself. But over what? I couldn't venture a guess.

"Is there something on my face?" Gray asked, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I looked away, a blush crawling into my cheeks. I shook my head and stood.

"No. Just staring into space." I lied.

His eyes narrowed at me before I finished my food, taking both our plates to the sink. I glanced to my left at the little clock I had sitting on the window behind the oven (perfect for emptying the kitchen of smoke during my first cooking attempts). It was just after 2 now and I didn't want to stay up, but at the same time, didn't want to go to sleep.

I stared at the clock with a frown. Between the time we arrived, we just ate and sat in silence and seeing as it was clear I wasn't quite ready for bed, Gray's next question would surely keep us busy. "So who is this person you like so much?"

I swear on my life, at that point, I could not have turned a darker shade of red. "N-no one important!" I stammered, suddenly turning into a nervous wreck. Why would he just up and ask me that?! This, I couldn't understand.

"You must like her a lot." Gray teased. True, I really liked Gray. Even if he didn't return my feelings, I supposed it couldn't hurt but say they were true. That my feelings for him were real.

I smiled sadly, "I do." My heart felt like it would break. Just thinking that he may never know.

"Who?" He asked, looking like he was in between curiosity and fear, like a secret that should never be told. But why would he be afraid to know?

"Someone you see every day." I was avoiding a direct answer and by his darkening expression; he knew.

"Name. Don't avoid the question." The ravenette grumbled. I turned back to the sink, starting the dishes. They were piling up a bit and I didn't feel like killing whatever decides to make a nest in the kitchen...again.

A clatter was the only warning I had before being yanked around, face-to-face with Gray. His grip was like ice, almost cold enough to make me shiver and tight enough to say that I wasn't getting away. So I just stood there, not knowing what to do as he reached around me and shut off the water.

"Stop avoiding me." His eyes almost pleading. "I need to know."

I couldn't look away, trapped in those hurt eyes. "Gray..." I stopped, gathering my thoughts (and my courage) for what I was going to do next. 

* * *

_**A/N: **Phew~ This story seemed to take months to push out, but I did it. _

_This chapter is short but the next will be longer ._

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review  
_


	3. Part 3: Premonition

_**I'm back with another chapter! This one is pretty short but is a buildup the the end of this story and into the next. I'm no where near done with this story now that I've gotten past my original writer's block. Look forward to more frequent chapter uploads or even more than one upload per day. Who knows...I may get several chapters up this weekend alone :3**_

* * *

**_-Gray POV-_**

I had him in my grip, he wasn't getting away without giving me an answer. He watched me with a look of shock that melded into a light shade of the determination I knew so well. I felt like breaking or melting away so I didn't have to hear his answer. But I stayed steadfast in my determination. I wasn't letting him go until I heard those words.

"Gray." Natsu's voice was gentle, holding a tone I have never heard him use. He reached a hand up, gripping my shoulder tightly and tugging me down to his level since he was slightly shorter than me. We stood there for only a moment like that before he leaned in, connecting his lips to mine in a warm kiss.

I blinked, confused before breaking away, deep blush creeping into my cheeks. "W-w-what?! why?!" I stammered. He was watching me with a soft expression, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Did you not ever think that it could be you?" Natsu, in that moment, looked super adorable.

"To be completely honest..." And I was telling the truth by saying this, "No. I didn't think I would ever hold your affections." He looked down, eyes holding both confusion and anxiety. I never thought I'd ever see the day I could call Natsu Dragneel cute.

"But what about you...do you..." He looked away. "You know..."

"You first. You didn't say it properly." I teased. Natsu's face was turning a darker shade than his hair by the time he looked at me again.

"I...you..." He mumbled, trying to put his feelings into words. "I...I..." Natsu's olive eyes met mine and held my gaze. He tugged on my shirt for me to lean over again, which I did, earning a light kiss in return.

I smiled, "That's sneaky." I leaned over, kissing him again, savoring the light scent of cinnamon and vanilla as I did. I released his wrist in favor of his waist which was more slender than it looked.

"And this isn't?" Natsu sighed after we parted, both breathing heavily.

"Not a bit." I replied. I moved slightly, hearing Natsu gasp as the sudden movement. I looked up, making sure I hadn't hurt him somehow. "What is it?"

His face then turned so red I thought he'd pass out. "N-n-n-nothing!" He tried to hide his face in my chest and something click in my mind. An urge for action, to touch the flustered pinkette and without me realizing; my hands had begun to travel. Sliding from his waist up his shirt, I could feel him jump sharply as my fingers ghosted up his sides.

"Gray, that tickles." Natsu said in a voice halfway between stress and laughter. His face slightly turned away as if he was trying to avoid my eyes, his hands trying to push mine away with half-lived effort.

"So? You don't seem to hate it." I was shocked at my own actions, letting my hands travel up to two perk pink buds, pinching lightly. I smirked when I heard Natsu take a sharp breath only to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

Just before I could say anything further, a familiar voice called out through the house causing us both to jump.

"Natsu! I'm home!" Happy's voice rang out from the hall. Me and Natsu moved, perhaps quicker than we had ever moved in battle, away from one another. Natsu returning to cleaning the dishes and I ended up leaning against the counter. He came floating in and landed on the counter beside me. "Are you staying over Gray?"

I glanced towards Natsu with a questioning look. He nodded so I took it as a sign that I could so, "Yeah. It's pretty late and I'm getting tired." To further confirm this, a yawn escaped my lips with perfect timing. I could laugh by how perfect it was. But I didn't, just holding my tongue as we settled into a comfortable mood as Happy began to explain everything we missed until he decided to come back.

"Eh? Loke and Lucy are together now?" Natsu said in a shocked voice, wiping the excess water off his hands. "It took them long enough."

Happy nodded, "And Gajeel and Levy are apparently engaged as well." A smug grin tugged at Natsu's lips.

"I called it!" He laughed, "Loke and the rest owe me now."

"How much did you bet?" I asked. I was kind of curious since I never really saw him as the betting type.

"250,000." Natsu said flatly. I turned so sharply that I banged my arm hard on the counter I'd been leaning against. I cursed and rubbed it all the while wondering why Natsu would bet the same amount three good jobs could give him.

"250K!" Even Happy was surprised. "Why would you bet that much?!"

"Because I knew I'd be right." He jumped onto the counter, settling himself to sit. "That's what everyone else's bets added up to anyway..." He held a look of indifference towards our reactions but the hidden amusement still shined through.

I flicked his forehead, "Idiot. If you had lost you'd be out of money for months." Honestly, there should be a limit to how reckless someone can get. Although his choices about relationships and things of that matter tended to be on point.

"I knew I wouldn't so it doesn't matter." Natsu hummed, kicking his legs out slightly.

With that Happy let out a huge yawn which spread to me and Natsu. I glanced out the window and noted it was getting lighter outside. "I guess we should take that as a sign and get our asses to bed."

Happy hopped down from his seat, waddling into the other room. I took this as an opening and quickly captured Natsu in a kiss. "Happy birthday, Natsu." I smiled before leaving the room for the guest bedroom.

**_-Natsu POV-_**

Even after Gray had exited the room, I sat there, one hand over my mouth where the feeling of Gray's lips lingered. The scent of mint and freshly fallen snow lingered along with Gray's magic aura that was naturally expelled from him. The memory passed through my mind again, bringing tears to the rims of my eyes, present but not overflowing.

I believe it was in that moment I realized exactly how much I loved him. At the same time, a tugging feeling pulled at me from the edge of my mind. I pushed the feeling away, just brushing it off as the threat of falling asleep where I sat.

I slid off the counter just as Happy appeared again around the corner. "Natsu, are you coming?" He asked sleepily. I chuckled lightly, picking up the exhausted exceed and headed for bed and dreamland.

That night, a premonition came to me. Well...that's what it felt like.

_I stood in a clearing in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. A sense of unease filled my senses. Something was wrong...very wrong. I looked around me, spotting someone walking through the forest to my right. I couldn't see who it was but as soon as the figure walked into the clearing my heart seemed to stop._

_The grass and trees began to turn black and shrivel where they stood, the sounds of nature that had been so prominent before had fallen silent, the sun being covered by dark clouds that threatened to burst, and finally...the feeling of dread and terror envelop my senses as I realized exactly who it was._

_"G-Gray..." was all I could managed to say as I made my way to him, frantic and scared. He looked my way, his beautiful blue eyes holding both agony and relief as his legs buckled beneath him._

_I just barely made it to him in order to catch him, gently falling to my knees as I laid him down. He was deathly pale and covered in bruises. I could feel a wet stickiness of his blood on my chest as I cradled him close, tears running freely down my cheek at my helplessness to do anything for him._

_A deep, gaping wound in his side bleed profusely as I tried holding it with the shirt I had just shed in effort to stop the bleeding. Gray cried out in pain as I did so making me instantly regret it._

_"Natsu..." He whispered his breathing rough and shallow._

_I shook my head at him, begging, "Don't speak...You need to save your strength."_

_Tears came to his eyes as he tried speaking again, only to end up in a coughing fit. "Just stop it Gray!" I cried, barely holding myself together. Why was he so persistent? He needed to rest until Wendy got here. He needed to live, not just for me but for everyone._

_"Nat..su...I..." He finally managed to get a good deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize to me until you're better!" I said, my voice cracking. "I-" I was cut off by a shaky. bloody hand touching my cheek gently._

_"I'm sorry Natsu." He said again and I watched in horror as his tear-filled eyes began to close._

_"Gray?" I shook him a little, I had to make sure he stayed awake. "Stay with me! Gray!" I felt my body begin to tremble, "You need to stay with me." I begged. "You can't leave me! I love you. I love you. I love you soo much!"_

_"I...love...you..." Gray echoed as his eyes fully closed. I felt my heart stop as he took one shaky breath and didn't take another._

I woke with a cry, looking around frantically, finding that I was in my own house. I sighed and stood, meeting Happy's worried glance. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I reassured him. Although he didn't seem convinced.

I ignored him and moved out of the bedroom to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I recalled the dream instantly wishing I hadn't as I felt hot tears threaten to escape. What had that dream been about? Was it a premonition of some sort? I couldn't seem to figure it out but whatever it was...I didn't want to ever be in that situation.

I sighed, turning on the faucet and splashing the chilled water onto my face, enjoying the feeling of contrasting temperatures as I pushed the dream from my mind. I focused fully on the day ahead and remembered that I had just turned 18. I could finally drink fire whiskey in the guild without Gramps yelling at me.

With that thought, I exited the bathroom with a smile on my face and almost ran right into Gray. I froze for a moment before remembering that he had stayed over. I grinned, "Morning."

"Morning he replied with a sleepy yawn. I was happy to see him but couldn't seem to shake the image from my dream from invading my thoughts. So, in effort to distract myself, I suggested a trip to the guild for breakfast.

"Sounds good. Maybe you and me can get into a drinking challenge later today now that you're 18." I blinked at him, why not? I nodded, feeling excitement flow off me in waves as we prepared to leave. "But..." I looked him over. "Get some clothes on first Gray."

"Fucking how?! I've been awake for five damn minutes!" He growled at himself, heading back the the guest room in search of his clothes.

When he was finally dressed we left for the guild, walking in silence as Happy flew ahead to meet up with Carla. Our fingers lightly brushing together, giving me the urge to hold his hand. As if sensing my feelings, he took hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I could feel my face heat from this action. Yep.

I really loved this ice head.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please take the time to review. I enjoy hearing your opinions and any ideas you may have for the stories direction. **_


	4. Part 4: Brother

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!  
**

**There's a new character showing his face in this chapter. An OC that will hold a few chapters of the story before his exit. **

_**(This is the second version of this chapter. I re-wrote parts of it after I realized how lazy it had been written. Sorry to those who read this chapter before I fixed it. You're gift is Gratsu cuteness and cookies.)**_

* * *

"Natsu." Gray's voice called from beside me.

"What?" I answered, playing with the end of my scarf.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked with a sigh. "You've been way to quiet."

"Sorry for not having anything I want to talk about." I said with a pout.

"Not what I meant." He frowned, putting his hands into his pockets. I fought back a smile. I knew what he meant, I just thought that what I was worrying over was trivial and stupid. But it wasn't something I wanted to just dwell on.

"Hey Gray." I said, catching his attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed, "What is it?"

I stopped walking, the action causing Gray to turn my way. I looked down at my shoes. "How are we supposed to tell the others?" God damnit! My voice cracked.

"Don't you want to?" He asked, motioning for Happy to go on ahead after the curious blue cat made a circle back. I snapped my head up, shocked at his question.

"Not that I don't want to!" I replied a bit too loudly.

"Then what's the problem?" Gray raised a hand up, cupping my cheek.

I leant into the touch, "I..." I sighed, laughing a bit. "I'm actually kind of nervous."

That simple admission made him sigh before he put my in a headlock. I tried to escape his hold fruitlessly. I wasn't getting away unless he wanted me to. "That's what you've been worrying over?!"

"Is that so wrong?!" I cried as I was finally released, falling flat on my ass (much to Gray's amusement as he had burst out laughing). I pulled my knees up to my chest, laying my head on them, "I just don't think I'm ready for them to know yet..." I mumbled into my arms.

"Then we can wait." Gray said, holding out a hand. "It's not like I was planning on telling them today anyway."

"Eh?!" So I worried for nothing?! I took his hand feeling like an idiot.

"It's really none of their business..." Gray sighed as he pulled me up. "Come on, let's go before they send a search party."

I laughed, following after him. "How about a race?" What better than a friendly competition to ease up.

Gray flashed me a confident smirk, "You're on!" We stood beside one another. Each watching the other. "Count of three."

"One." I began.

"Two." His grin widened as we faced to our destination.

I waited a moment, holding the suspense before taking off, shouting the last count behind me. Gray called out before taking off after me. I ended up laughing my ass off nearly the whole way. Well...until we reached the doors, both gasping for air.

"I win!" Gray exclaimed with an air punch. He had managed to catch up in the last stretch.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want a prize?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do." He turned to me, holding out his hand.

"I wasn't serious you know." I sighed. "I don't have anything to give you."

"Yes you do." I blinked, looking up at him. He was standing right in front of me, so close I could feel his breath. "Kiss."

I blushed. We were in the middle of the street and in front of the guild! There way no way I would kiss him here! "P-pick something else." I tried to look away, only for him to hold my head in place.

"Maybe I'll just take it then." He said with a hot half-smile as he leaned in, connecting his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. As soon as he pulled back, he reached for the door, pushing the doors open.

I could feel that my face was blushing red by the heat in my cheeks. I scolded myself for my own embarrassment and stepped in after Gray, joining him at the bar. I sat down, unaware of the looks the other members were giving me.

"Morning you two." Mira's cheerful voice called from behind the bar. She slid Gray a light blue drink with sugar around the rim of the glass. I watched as Gray placed a hand over the top and created three ice cubes before taking a drink of it.

"Morning." I sighed, my voice quivering slightly making me sound all nervous. I silently cursed myself and sighed again. Mira caught this and smiled, setting a glass that was slightly taller than Gray's in front of me. The drink inside were a swirl of yellows and reds just like fire. There was sugar around the rim and two ice cubes. I looked up at Mira in question at the drink before me. Why was she giving me Fire Whiskey?

"It's on the house." She winked. "Another way to celebrate your 18th Birthday."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Thank you." I lifted the glass taking a tentative sip before downing the whole glass.

I reveled in the chill that traveled down my spine from the whiskey and tried to pick out the different flavors as I motioned for another. I could only pick out three; oranges, lemons, and strawberries. The sugar that was on the glass making it sweet which perfectly matched my tastes. I thanked her again as the next glass was settled in front of me. This time, instead of downing it, I just took slow sips. I wanted the flavor to last longer.

"I don't want to see you become a drunkard Natsu." I heard Cana call from a nearby table. She had her usual barrel of liquor sitting innocently next to her.

"You're a fine one to talk." I called back, grinning as Gray laughed from beside me. I stared at Cana. There was something I had forgotten about, but I couldn't place a finger on it. Something to do with someone...Gajeel and Levy. I stood up, heading her way. "I just remembered."

"Just remembered what?" She said past her barrel. Her eyes narrowed slightly as my grin widened.

"I win." I wanted to laugh at the expression she pulled.

"Won what?" She was trying to play that card.

"I won the bet." She sighed as the others involved walked over. They all began to pull out their wallets but not before I put up a hand. "I don't want your money." They looked at me like I was heaven sent before I continued, "You shouldn't bet your money away when jobs have been getting fewer recently." With that I walked away, feeling like an adult (although I've only just turned 18).

"Well look at who's acting all mature." He punched my arm playfully.

"Oh? I wonder who." I grinned as I recalled my earlier anxiety and sighed. What in the hell was I thinking. I'm such an idiot. I took another sip from my drink that had sat forgotten, the condensation from the glass creating a puddle around the bottom.

"You. If it were me, I probably would have reveled in the win." Gray sighed.

"Oh I am reveling, I would just feel bad since the only jobs on the board are just stupid or pay too low for the effort." I said giving the board a passing glance, "Everyone is running short on jewel."

"How about going on one of those jobs then?" He suggested, "I could use the exercise for once, regardless if it is dull or not."

I frowned, lost in thought. "Okay," I said, slowly getting up and walking to the board. There was a job I'd had my eye on for a while but I just hadn't wanted to go with everyone but not by myself either. It would be too boring. I took the pin away from the flyer and walked back to my seat, handing the paper to Gray.

I felt several eyes upon us after I had settled into my seat again. I glanced around only to find everyone busying themselves in each other's conversation. I turned back around and the feeling returned. I shrugged it off, downing the rest of my drink as Gray finished his.

"This job looks good." He said, speaking up finally. "How long has this been on the board?"

"Two weeks." I answered quickly, declining Mira's offer for another whiskey. "The pay is good and it doesn't seem to be all that complicated."

"It's not. All we have to do is watch some guy's home." Gray sighed, tapping the paper. "How the hell has this been on the board for that long?" I shrugged. "Whatever. Hey Mira, we'll take this one."

She gave him a smile, "Is this for the whole team?" She asked as he shook his head. I glanced around.

"Just for me and Natsu. It's not that difficult of a job that the whole group needs to come along."

"Speaking of the team...where are they?" Erza and Lucy would have joined us already. I spotted Wendy sitting with Gajeel and Levy at a back table and Happy sitting with Carla on the table's opposite side. "They're not here."

I watched Mira sigh and put a hand to her head. "After you two left we ended up dragging out a barrel of liquor and they drank too much."

"So they're home with hangovers then? Idiots." Gray said, finishing his drink.

"I'm kind of glad you two left when you did though," Mira smiled. "It was hard enough babysitting them."

"We're not children you know." I grumbled.

"I certainly hope not seeing as you're both adults now." I heard Makarov say from behind us.

"Hey there Gramps." I greeted, turning in my seat to face him.

"Just make sure you two are back in three weeks." He grinned. I caught Gray's glance and shrugged. "I have Guild News to give out that day. Your attendance is _**mandatory **_boys." He emphasized the last word greatly.

"We'll be back before then, this job is only supposed to take two weeks tops." Gray said with a yawn. I fought back one of my own and happened to glance at Gray's necklace as light hit it only to realize that and his boxers were the only clothes on his body. They had somehow ended up on the counter.  
"Gray, you're naked." I said, throwing his clothes at him.

"Again?!" He groaned, grumbling to himself as he pulled his jeans on. "...stupid...second damn time today..."

"How the hell do you manage to undress yourself without realizing it ice princess?" I teased, earning a grunt in return.

I moved slightly, leaning against the bar, a cold metal connecting with my normally hot skin. I jumped at it's touch, startling Mira and Gray, "What happened?"

I waved them off as I pulled my scarf away from my neck in order to find the source of the cold. It was my necklace, it was settled innocently on my collarbone. "It was just cold when it touched my skin."

Mira's eyes sparkled when she caught sight of my little dragon necklace. She practically jumped over the bar counter to see it closer. "Oh my god! Who gave you this?!" I had to get off my seat to get away.

"W-why?!" I glanced to Gray, silently begging him to help me. But that was a mistake since Mira caught it.

She turned to Gray, "Was it you Gray?"

"Huh? Gray gave Salamander a necklace?" Gajeel teased, walking up behind Levy. I felt my face begin to redden. Damnit Gajeel, go away! "It looks expensive."

"It wasn't." Gray had a smug smile tugging at his lips before Elfman walked over and hit him on to back, knocking the air out of him.

"That's a man's present!" He cried, locking Gray in a headlock.

"For another man, no less." Levy said as I let her look at the little pendent. "It really is beautiful though and it looks so unique."

"It matches his eyes too," Mira added, now standing on the other side of the bar, prying her brother off Gray. Elfman released him and he dropped to the floor, taking deep breaths.

"I'm...gonna beat you for that...Elfman..." He gasped.

"How about you get your clothes back on first?" Cana said as she sat at the bar.

He looked down at himself, "Damn it all!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression he pulled while glancing around for his clothes. "Picking a fight Pinky?" He growled. He glared at me but his eyes showed barely contained laughter.

"Dunno, but you're still naked Ice Princess." I teased.

"Oh really," He said sarcastically, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome." I smirked as he located his clothes, moving to retrieve them as shrill voice called over to our little group. Oh god...

"Gray-sama~" Here comes hell. I'd rather fight Deliora at it's full strength than deal with this idiot. I mean really, she can't take any sort of hint, is obsessed to the point of stalking Gray, and never shuts up. "Kyaa! Juvia shouldn't stare!"

Gray stood, his muscles tensing and relaxing with each fluid movement as he dressed himself. It may have been a good thing he dressed simple, wearing dark grey jeans and a black tee. Although that just makes it easier to shed.

"Does Gray-sama wish to go on a job with Juvia?" Juvia asked, getting inside of Gray's space, making him uncomfortable. He looked my way with pleading eyes. He just couldn't deal with her alone.

"No, he's already going on a job with me." I growled, pulling her away from him. I saw Gajeel raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." He said brushing me off. I watched him steer Levy away as Juvia wiggled in my grip.

"No! Juvia doesn't believe you!" The water woman cried.

"I am though. Just ask Mira." Gray motioned to the white haired girl who now stood back behind the bar.

"It's true, Juvia. They just took a job a little while ago." Mira confirmed, holding up the flyer and showing her before handing it back to Gray. "You two be careful."

"I kinda hope there's some action though." I said, crossing my arms.

"Don't jinx it. I don't want to be stuck out there if something goes wrong." Gray said, patting my head. "We have to be back in three weeks at the latest."

I puffed up my lip in a pout. "I'm not a dog so stop patting my head!"

He leaned over, speaking in a low voice so only I (and the two other dragon-slayers) could hear. "If you keep pouting like that then I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone."

I quickly stopped pouting and shot a glance in Gajeel's direction, finding him and Wendy in a heated conversation and by the expression on an extremely red Levy's face...

I knew they were talking about me and Gray.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and grabbed Gray's arm, pulling him out of the guild hall. I had two reasons to do so.

One, we had a job to do.

Two, I wanted that kiss.

I found myself getting excited, like a child the day before a field trip. I slowed to a stop, losing myself in my thoughts. I couldn't believe this. Getting all excited for a kiss? I must be changing.

"...stu...natsu...NATSU!" Gray shouted, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I looked at him confused before frowning. Why was he shouting? I was right here. He moved and stood in front of me looking slightly irritated.

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes." He poked my nose, keeping his finger there. I gave him a 'really?' kind of look before licking his finger. Gray moved his hand away, wiping his hand on his shirt. "Don't do that, it feels weird."

"It's not supposed to feel good." I stick my tongue out at him. He stared for a moment before grabbing my outstretched tongue, holding it out of my mouth. "Led go!"

He did.

"Thank you I-" I was interrupted by a kiss. This one more passionate than the others. I opened my mouth the slightest bit in my shock, allowing him to slide his tongue in. From that point on, I could taste peppermint. It made my head spin, turning my world around in dizzying circles.

Our tongues danced together and I vaguely realized that we had been moving until my back touched a wall. I knew we were in an alley by the sound and clutched onto his shirt as if for dear life. Until he pulled away, taking his mouth with him. I left out a moan of abandonment as he did. We stood there breathless, both trying to regain any sort of air to bring back into our lungs.

"You are going to kill me one day..." Gray sighed, leaning his head in the crook of my neck.

"I hope not." I replied, running a hand through his hair. It was silky smooth to the touch. I found myself running both hands through it. I swear I could play with his hair all day.

We stood like that for a few moments, catching our breath. This was peaceful. The only disturbances being the sounds of city people walking past the alley, indifferent to anything inside. Which was good since I didn't feel like having any creepy pedestrians watching us.

Just as the image passed over my mind, Gray stood up straight. "It's about time we got going." He said walking out of the alley as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I followed after him, a light smile settling on my lips as we delved into random small talk. Things like favorite colors and favorite books and the like. Cliché things that I was completely satisfied talking about. We walked towards the entrance to town, until Gray turned his direction. I followed after him confused for a moment, but it didn't take long for me to realized where we were going and I already felt sick.

"Come on, Natsu." Gray complained as I had slowed to the point that he had to slow as well.

"Can't we just walk there?" I grumbled, watching Gray as he sighed.

"No." He leaned into me, silencing my next argument with a kiss. "I'm not walking halfway across Fiore." I hung my head, I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but ask anyway. "Come on." He tugged my hand, encouraging me forward.

**_-Gray POV-_**

I felt bad that I had to drag him on a train. His motion sickness was nothing to exaggerate. But in the time spent walking there, we could have ended the job already. Natsu would just have to deal with it until we arrived. I stepped into the ticket line, telling the pinkette to sit on one of the benches, which he did. His face already paling as his thoughts drifted to the ride ahead.

I sighed and paid for our tickets before half-dragging Natsu onto the train. By the time we had gotten into our booth, Natsu looked as if he might make a run for it so I made sure he sat by the window. "Gray, I'm not so sure I want to go anymore." He was trying to get past me, wanting off the vehicle before it moved.

Then, the train's horn sounded loud and crisp and the doors closed. "Too late now." I sighed and the train lurched forward as it started moving and Natsu clutched his stomach, turning a sick shade of green. I knew it wasn't all that funny but I couldn't help but smile. This was the Natsu I knew so well. "What am I gonna do with you."

I put my arm around his shoulders in an attempt to steady him as the sickness was majorly based on motion. It seemed to help a little until the train lurched forward again, making him groan. He leaned over, settling his head in my lap, one hand clutching at my jeans and the other holding his stomach still.

I watched him, cringing every time we hit a bump in the tracks. I ran a hand through his hair, hoping I could at least sooth him to sleep. I heard Natsu sigh in relief at the feel of my hand and I smiled. It was working. I focused on my task, sifting through his surprisingly soft hair. Despite its appearance, it was super soft and almost fluffy.

After a few minutes of this, he seemed to fall asleep which struck a cord as I watched the peace cross over his expressions. I was in awe. I don't think I had ever been around Natsu while he slept when I wasn't. He was...so cute. I smiled, continuing to touch his hair.

I glanced out the window, watching the scenery pass by, feeling my own eyes begin to close after a few minutes only to open them again what felt like ten minutes later to find a pair of olive eyes staring at me.

"Well looks who's rejoined the land of the living." He smiled up at me, his head still nestled in my lap. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks which only added to his cuteness. Yes, cuteness. The way this dragon slayer was acting was going to make me lose the little control I had.

I looked out the window as the train stopped. It lurched forward, making Natsu groan as he buried his head in my abdomen until the train fully stopped. But once it did, his energy seemed to come back ten-fold.

"We're here." Natsu said, sitting up and stretching. "Finally!" He cheered as he exited the train and felt sturdy ground beneath his feet once more.

He turned back to me, "Hurry up!" I could understand how he was so full of energy. Oh well, it was Natsu after all. Always full of surprises.

My Natsu.

**-**

"Thank you so much boys." a short, plump man said bowing to us in thanks. "I was so worried that no one would accept this boring job."

"No problem, gramps." Natsu said as he yawned lightly.

It was a four hour trek to this guy's house in the middle of a large forest. The man in town that gave us the directions offered to drive us halfway but I took one look at the half-horrified half-begging expression he wore and shook my head. I didn't feel like making Natsu get on more than one vehicle per day (unless we had to).

"If you don't mind my asking," I said, keeping an eye on Natsu who had gotten bored of standing in one place. "Is there a reason you need someone to watch your house?"

The man hung his head, "I have several precious heirlooms worth a lot of jewel. Thieves have been trying to break in for several months now." He admitted, continuing as he motioned to a lacrima-like mirror on the wall. "The only thing keeping them out is the runes this lacrima controls around the house."

"It's cool looking." Natsu said in awe as he wandered over to it.

"Don't touch it Natsu." I warned, earning a tch in return. He walked away from it, grumbling something along the lines of, "I wasn't gonna touch it..." I sighed at him, turning my attention back to our client.

"It keeps the house from sight of those with ill intent and only people with permission from me or anyone currently in the house can enter." He added. "Only my son and you two have permission currently."

"Good to know." I said, jumping as he heard a thump from the other room. I watched as Natsu walked back in. "Natsu what are you doing?!"

"I tripped." He said guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed. "Be careful." I turned around just to see that the man was halfway down the entrance hall.

"I must be going, now. Thank you boys again. I should be back in a week or so, no longer than two." I watched him waddle to the front door, turning as he opened the door. "The keys are on the coffee table in the living room," was his last call before the door shut behind him leaving me and Natsu alone in this creepy old house.

We stood there for a moment, before a deafening growl filled my ears. I turned around sharply to find Natsu gripping his stomach and blushing. "I'm sorry..."

"Was that really your stomach?" I sighed, making my way past him into the kitchen behind him. "I'll cook up dinner, sit and don't touch anything." I made sure he was seated before I looked away

**_-Natsu POV-_**

"Geez, it's not like I'm some lost puppy." I pouted. I was slightly annoyed at his order but still did as I was told. I leaned back, propping my head on my arm, watching out the window.

It was pitch black out, but I could still see for several meters outside to the treeline. This guy's house was in the middle of nowhere. The forest was thick and the area not populated but by two or three people who dared live in a dense forest like this. I could see a shadow standing by one of the trees. I blinked slowly and jumped up, moving to the window. But by the time I had gotten there the figure was gone.

"Natsu," Gray's voice said suddenly from behind me, setting a tray of delicious looking burgers on the coffee table. "I thought I said to stay put."

"I thought I saw someone." I looked out the window one last time, making positively sure there was no one there. "Must've been my imagination." But even as I said so, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

"Come over here and eat before it gets cold." Gray said taking a bite of one of the burgers he'd whipped up. I sighed and sat next to him, leaning into his space with a pout.

"I was sure I saw something." I picked up one of the burgers and bit into it. I turned my head and stared at Gray in shock before digging in. The burgers weren't like anything I had ever tasted. They were sweet but not sweet like a dessert. The tenderness of the meat as it seemed to melt in my mouth. "How did you manage to cook up these in the short time you were in there?!"

He thought for a moment, running his hand through his dark hair, "I helped out a neighbor at his restaurant for a while a few years ago." I narrowed my eyes, "You had to be quick and this was actually the only thing I was good at making besides desserts."

"Is that why they are sweet?" I asked before biting into another burger, "I could live off these."

A light blush tinted his cheeks and his smile dazzling me. It was dazzling and before I knew what I was doing, I pushed him over, trapping him in a kiss.

At least, that's what it started as.

I went to pull away before he wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me in place. "Let me go." I sighed, trying to duck out from under their hold.

"No." Gray said childishly, pulling me down so he could kiss me again.

"Aren't you supposed to be older than me?" I teased as we came up for air.

"Only by a year." He replied smoothly. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to suddenly mature on you."

"You? Mature?" I grinned, earning my temporary freedom before finding myself pinned underneath Gray.

"You little troublemaker." Gray grinned.

"Who me?" I leaned up, kissing his neck (which was the only thing I could reach).

"Yes, you." He sighed, leaning over into my ear, "Do you have any idea how that affects people?" He purred, nipping at my sensitive ears. I squirmed beneath him as chills ran marathons down my spine.

"What about you?" I breathed, feeling strange, unfamiliar sensations building in my body.

"I-" He had managed to get out before the wall lacrima glowed red and rang out with a sound so loud and high pitched that I had to cover my ears at the pain. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as Gray went over the the glowing object and watched the mirror like surface shimmer and show an image of one hooded figure walking towards the house.

"Shit!" He cursed, channeling some magic to make the alarm shut off, freeing me from it's painful noise. "Come on Natsu." He called to me, motioning for me to follow.

According to what the owner said; if he is a thief or after something that involve violence then he can't see the house. But even as we watched out the window I could see that he could see the house perfectly.

I frowned, heading to the door to confront this stranger. I heard Gray call out to me as I exited the house, moving to stand in the path of the walking figure. I sensed that Gray was standing behind me as I watched the figure stop.

"What's your business?" I called to the person. I had a strange feeling build in my heart, making it pound. What the hell... I shook my head, turning my eyes to the stranger.

I watched carefully, the only warning of a impeding attack being the flicker of light to his left. I pushed Gray to the ground, cursing myself inwardly for not attacking him first. I stood, swinging a flaming leg around, hitting our attacker square in the chest, knocking him back several meters. He flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet and rushing back towards us, his hand enveloping itself in green flames as he approached.

I willed my own crimson flames to appear over my arms, charging forward. I felt Gray charging his magic behind me, ready to help out and trap the attacker if needed. I gave him a thankful smirk which he nodded in return. I turned my attention back to the stranger just as he was close enough to land another hit on. His punch narrowly missing my throat as I dodged and swung my arm around, missing him as well.

Instead of powering up flames again, we became locked in hand to hand combat as our flames flickered away in the failed attack. While trying to dodge one of his attacks, a memory invaded my thoughts, cutting off my concentration for a mere moment, letting him land a hit. I shook it off, twisting around with another flaming kick, landing on his chest, flinging him into a nearby tree. He connected with the tree with a cry, sliding to the ground.

I watched the fallen figure closely. He remained silent and still and I believed him to be knocked out until laughter erupted from him. I glanced at Gray who readied himself for any attack that came our way. Looking back to the figure, I noticed that he was sitting now, trying to control his laughter.

"Haha, looks like you haven't lost your strength one bit." I straightened slightly. I knew that voice. I knew it was familiar, as if this was someone I needed to remember. The man, moved to stand, his hood falling onto his shoulders as my jaw dropped. "Hey, Natsu."

He was my mirror image in all senses. The only difference being our hair and eye colors as he sported red hair and golden eyes. He wore a long, black, no-sleeved trench coat and red pants that only went to his knees. Both trimmed with gold, flame like designs. This person in front of me looked like my brother.

But he died 9 years ago.

"No." As happy as I would be if my brother was alive, I knew otherwise. "No...you're not him!" I shouted. This man before me was not the same person.

"Natsu..." He sighed, smiling sadly as he pulled his cloak away from his neck, revealing a similar scar to the one I had on my own neck. "Here's the proof."

I could feel Gray's eyes on me as I moved forward.

My heart not settling until I was standing right in front of him. I reached back for Gray, wanting something solid to make me believe this was real. When Gray's cool fingers wrapped around my hand I felt as if I could cry.

"Senji?" The person who stood before me, alive and breathing, someone I had thought to be dead for all these years. I reached my unheld hand out to touch his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. I watched as sadness flickered though those golden eyes as unshed tears threatened to escape. I only stood that way a moment longer before wrapping my arms around my double, my shoulders trembling.

"Natsu..." Senji said returning my embrace. I couldn't fool myself into thinking this was an illusion. The warmth I felt from his body wasn't a lie.

"I thought I'd lost you..." I heard my voice crack as I sank to my knees, pulling him with me.

After 9 years...

9 long, painful years.

I had my little brother back.

* * *

**What did you think about the new character? He's not part of the main Fairy Tail story but I wanted to add him. **

**(I suck at writing fight scenes =3=)**

**Please Review and Fav if you like this or have any ideas for the stories direction!**


	5. Part 5: A Motive for Fear

**Thank you all for the Lovely reviews. I can't possibly be able to type how much they mean to me. **

**Here's chapter 5! Kinda short though. **

* * *

**_-Gray POV-_**

I couldn't do anything but watch. There would be nothing I could say. I had never seen Natsu this way, even when Lisanna was thought to be lost. The pure relief and fear in his tears and trembling limbs would be a sight I'd not forget soon. It took a while to calm the pinkette. But when we did, he slumped against his brother under the weight of sleep. I glanced up as Senji waved me over, putting a finger to his lips lightly.

"Can you help me with him? I'm not the strongest person in the world." He smiled softly, motioning to at Natsu who was completely oblivious to the world. I smiled back, gladly lifting the pinkette up so that Senji could stand.

"He must've been tired to just fall asleep out here." I commented as Senji walked ahead to open the door for me.

"What do you mean?" Senji asked slightly confused before worry crossed his features, "Is he sick?!"

"No. But his motion sickness is really bad...he had to sit through 6 hours of it." I sighed, stepping up the narrow steps that led to the bedrooms. I used my back to push open the guest bedroom (which wasn't fully closed, thank Mavis) and settled Natsu in bed. "I often wish I had the cure for it."

"I'm sure that just being near you is cure enough." The red head sat beside his brother. They really were identical. I couldn't find any difference besides his hair color upon first glance but there were several other differences. His skin, for one, was slightly paler, as if he didn't get much sun. His eyes were the same as Natsu's save for the golden touch, which Natsu had. I assumed it was from his type of magic that Senji probably didn't know.

I jumped slightly as Senji spoke again, not realizing that some time had passed. "He must care for you deeply to even let you near him."

I shook my head, "I'm not the only one." Senji ran a hand through Natsu's hair with a light laugh.

"I remember when we were little, he would hide behind me like a frightened kitten. Small and fragile." I sat on the other side of the bed. "But he had his moments, those bursts of confidence and strength that came with pissing him off."

"Was this before he met us at the guild?" I asked and a few moments of thought later, he nodded. I don't really remember if he'd ever not been outgoing or so full of confidence. Even as I thought back to our younger days, Natsu had been shy for the first couple months in the guild. But even so, he never hid from anyone (except Erza). "He's not like that at all. He's quite taken with the idea of starting fights with everyone and is one of the most outgoing in our guild."

"But you're his lover...aren't you?" I flinched at this, my actions becoming flustered as I tried to turn away. Shit, I had just almost forgotten. It's been one day. ONE SINGLE DAY! And yet I managed to forget. What kind of shitty boyfriend am I? "Don't be shy...I knew about his feelings for you for a while now."

"Wha-How?!" I was curious but the words ended up being blurt out loudly. I quickly covered my mouth, glancing down at the sleeping pinkette, looking for any signs of stirring the tired dragonslayer. Finding that we hadn't woken him, I sighed and pulled Senji out of the room and to the living room. I sat on one of the couches, feeling my body sink into it before re-focusing on Senji. I watched as he removed his cloak only to drape it over the chair next to him and seating himself.

Another difference, Senji had that bit of grace in his movements, unlike the bursting confidence in his actions. It was clear that Senji was very reserved and quiet. Perhaps it was due to his life away from his brother, maybe just from his personality. Either way, I found myself curious about the red haired boy.

"Tell me about yourself. I never knew that idiot," I pointed upstairs, "had a brother...let alone a twin."

"I'm not someone he'd probably talk about so easily." Senji sighed, "After the way I left..."

Left? But... "Didn't Natsu believe you had died?" I realized I had spoken aloud and immediately regretted it. Senji gave me a small smile but the expression behind his eyes held more sorrow and regret than anything else. "I'm sorry."

"No. You would've heard eventually." He sighed, leaning back. "It's better to find out now than in the middle of a battle."

"No." I heard Natsu say from behind us, a stern and serious tone in his voice. What was he doing awake? He literally had _just _fallen asleep.

"Natsu..." I watched him give his brother a look of warning. Senji glanced my way, shrugging an apology,"Looks like that will be a story for another time."

"I didn't expect to find out everything today anyway." I watched Natsu disappear down the hall into the bathroom and sighed, "I wouldn't want my past revealed this sudden either." In fact, before Galuna, I hadn't told anyone in our guild my past. Same with Erza and Lucy. Even Loki.

"Yes, I agree with that." Senji pulled a pillow into his lap, playing with the corner. "Natsu is actually quite fragile, as I've said before, so just my appearance must have him anxious."

I looked over Senji closely once more, there were dark circles under his eyes. He must not have slept at all recently and by the odd translucency to his skin, he looked king of ill. This worried me. If Senji was sick, Natsu would surely go crazy. The pinkette is strong. But...after watching how he reacted to the knowledge that this man was his lost brother...I wasn't confident he could return being the same flame head if something happened to Senji. A flicker passed through my mind as I stared at him. A vague memory of meeting him once, perhaps by passing. But I only saw him from the corner of my eye and if I turned around, he would be gone. I had to wonder...had I really seen him or was it just a vision of this day.

Before I could control my mouth though, the question had already passed by my lips. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Gray, if you are hitting on my brother I will hurt you." Natsu growled behind me.

I frowned, "No, I wasn't hitting on him. I already have you, why would I go after him as well." Natsu blushed at this, sighing and moving into the kitchen. I swear this boy's cravings were going to eat the house's owner out of home.

Senji laughed, "Yeah, I don't stick out much. But I have been inside your guildhall many times."

My jaw dropped at this. So it was true! "What? When?"

"I wasn't there very often. But I was there for a few months after Natsu had joined." Senji looked somewhat proud. "Seeing him get along was great. Especially with you."

"Why me though? There are plenty of others well-suited for him than me." I pulled a pillow that was sitting beside me, close in a similar manner to Senji, letting my head rest on it. "What made him, a fire mage, want anything to do with me, a ice mage?"

"Perhaps it was that very reason. Besides, he always told me that he liked your magic." Senji grinned, "He said it was beautiful."

I blushed. That Natsu. I fidgeted quietly, a single question burning in the back of my mind like slow-burning coal. Just how much did his brother know about me?

I didn't look up to see that Natsu had wandered his way back into the room and over to us until I felt the couch droop under his weight as he relaxed, his head falling into my lap. I stared down into his eyes, confused for a moment before I noticed the pleading that was there and sighed. I ran a hand though his soft pink hair, smirking at the content that settled into his features.

"You little brat." I laughed. "Did you lay here just so I would pet you?" He nodded and I looked over to Senji to see him trying hard not to laugh.

"Like I said; he really and I mean really likes you." He grinned before coughing. He took a few breaths after the short fit and Natsu looked over in worry but Senji waved him off. "I'm fine." Natsu settled back down but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"It's not good to hold back laughter like that you know." I scolded him lightly, hearing him laugh weakly.

He leaned back in his seat, "But seriously." I stopped playing with Natsu's hair for a moment. "There's one big reason I came to find you...Natsu."

The pinkette in my lap sat up, giving his brother his full attention. They locked eyes for a moment. "Other than showing me that your alive." Natsu stood and sat next to Senji, placing a hand to his cheek. "Which has made me feel more joy than I have in the past 9 years." I watched Senji raise a hand, placing it over Natsu's.

"Believe me when I say that I'm relieved as well." His eyes full of regret and sadness, "I had no idea if I would even find you...let alone find you alive as well."

"I don't die that easily." It was the truth and I could vouch for that. Especially after the trouble with Oración Seis. Even I barely made it through that one.

Senji smiled, leaning his head into Natsu's shoulder and whispering something I couldn't hear. But by the expression that crossed Natsu's face, I could safely assume it wasn't anything good. Natsu brought a trembling hand to his mouth, biting on one of his fingers in thought.

"How?" was all he said.

"I don't know. I just heard about it from him." Senji leaned back up, his expression grim and fearful like Natsu's. "There's not much time left."

Natsu turned Senji sharply, holding him by his shoulders. "And you only found me now?!" There was a tone in his voice that made me shiver. I had never heard him sound so anxious.

"I wasn't able to get back into Fiore until now..." He answered, placing his hands over Natsu's, "I was stuck in Bosco until just two weeks ago. By the time I made it to FairyTail, you were already on your way here."

The anger and fear fell from Natsu's face and he pulled his brother close. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you for this."

For what? What was so bad that Natsu was acting this way. "Natsu." I called his name, getting his attention.

"What is it?" he replied, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"What's going on?" I asked, "What's about to happen?"

The silence that fell upon the room was almost suffocating. I stared at my hands, almost as if they had become the most interesting things in the world. I felt as if I was going to fade away as I held a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. Natsu opened his mouth, promptly closing it again. Searching for what he could possibly say at this time.

But after the silence, Natsu opened his mouth to speak. "Lucian..." Was all he said, I wanted to press him for more details but stopped myself short as he continued. "Someone is trying to revive him..."

"What does that mean?" I asked, a bad feeling well into my gut, gripping tightly as Natsu and Senji both answered in bitter union.

"The end of the world."

**_-Natsu POV-_**

I was pissed off, terrified, relieved, and flat out confused. This day couldn't get any better, or worse for that matter. Well, at least until Senji told me about Lucian.

Though not well known, He was easily as strong, if not stronger, than Zeref. No, Zeref could be considered a baby in his eyes. I haven't met anything I feared more than the thought of Lucian awakening. Images of death flashed through my mind making me cringe as I tried to push them away.

The grim silence that was enough for Gray to perhaps feel the gravity of the situation. There was no telling anyone just how serious this was. If Lucian was revived, the world would truly end.

Not a single life being spared and the world as we know it would crumble away. No friends, no family, no people, no animals, no plants, no life...nothing. The world would become a barren wasteland of death and destruction. Leaving Lucian to control his empire before he became nothing and everything would vanish.

I jumped as Senji coughed beside me. He sounded awful, as if he would hack up his lungs."Senji..." I rubbed his back, a flash of memory coming to the surface of my mind. I froze, my heart dropping. "Are you..."

Senji noticed my hesitation and flicked my forehead, a smile passing over his features. But even I could see that it was fake. "I'm fine. Don't go thinking thoughts you shouldn't have."

"But..." I began to argue back, getting cut off by him pinching my cheek.

"No buts." He said firmly.

"So I can't have a butt?" I joked. I wasn't going to press the matter. The most I could do was lift our spirits. I am Natsu Dragneel, known for carefree cheer and overdoing my battles. And I didn't want my reunion with my brother to be full of bad memories and sadness. Despite how much we have already gone through.

Luckily, my attempt lifted the mood quickly, making Gray burst out laughing as it took a few moments for what I'd said to click into his head. The time delay was hilarious. Senji started to laugh realizing his mistake and that made me happy. The slight weight as he leaned against me trying to regain his calm, the piercing laughter that echoed in the high ceiling room, they let me believe firmly that he was here.

I ended up moving back to where Gray was stifling his laughter finally and laid back down. He gave me a look that said, 'really?' I replied with my own 'yes.' He sighed, running his fingers through my hair again, the coolness his skin gave off feeling like heaven. I looked back to Senji who looked as if he was ready to fall asleep in the happy silence.

Seeing my gaze drift, Gray nudged me off. I glared at him. I had literally just laid down and he expected me to just get up as if I hadn't? "Come on, it's about time we turned in." Senji, blinked sleepily a few times before accepting the hand Gray had held out. I followed after the pair. Gray guided Senji to the guest room, watching with slight relief as he crawled into the bed, fully clothed and shoes still on.

"Really? Take your shoes off at least." I scolded, doing the job for him and covering the red head with the blanket (after fighting to get him to lift himself off of it). I watched with satisfaction as my brother's features smoothed out in sleep.

"Natsu." Gray called from behind me. He stood near the bed, his arms slightly open, waiting for me to join him. I smiled, letting him wrap me in his arms. The house fell into a sleepy silence, only the occasional wind outside or animal cry was heard. But even as the silence settled in, the fear I felt earlier decided to kick me in the stomach. The same sick feeling I felt on the train settling in. Gray noticed this, rubbing my arms, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried." I answered, knowing it's get me nowhere to lie. "It's been years. Now, seeing him again and knowing that the world may end soon...It's a lot to take in."

I moved out of his arms in favor of stretching out on the bed. The movement somehow settling my stomach in the process. I sighed in relief and felt Gray slip in beside me, drawing me close to him in a spooning position. I blushed, feeling Gray's breath on my neck as he pulled the blanket over us. His breath was tickling me and I shivered, trying to move to avoid the breeze. Gray laughed and draped one arm over my waist, his hand settled against my abdomen, rubbing little comfort circles. Soon, I felt my eyes drift close as a soft snoring started from Gray.

Although, if I could go back...

I would've tried to stay awake.

* * *

_I stood again in the same field as my prior Nightmare. _

_I stood alone. This time, I was covered in blood and my clothes were tattered above injuries that felt so real. I dropped to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks as I realized what would happen next. _

_No. _

_No, no, NO! _

_I didn't want to have to watch this again! _

_No, I couldn't do it. _

_I couldn't possibly watch Gray die again. _

_The sound of sticks breaking made me jerk my head up to see a severely injured Gray limp into view. Like before, I ran to his side, catching him before he hit the ground. His weight against my wounds was painful but even as I noticed. A dark chuckle made me realize we were not alone. A dark figure was walking towards us, the plants around him withering away and turning to dust in the light breeze. The man had dark tanned skin that was littered in ancient markings and tattoos of lost magic. With Platinum blond hair that spiked in every direction, the man watched us with cruel satisfaction in those gold eyes. I felt fear. Such fear I had only felt once in the past._

_"I suppose you'd like this back as well." I realized h_ _e was dragging someone behind him, a hand around the bodies neck tightly. _ _He laughed with a sick smile, throwing the limp figure before me. Blood. Dark blood painted the grass around his body, there was so much of it. _

_I felt my heart stop in my chest. _ _My eyes widened as I reached out with my free hand, my fingers lingering just above the dead mage, afraid that this was real. _

_Not only was my lover dying in my arms...but my brother was already dead before me._

_I screamed, crying out strings of apologies and desperate begging. What the fuck did they do to deserve this?! Why couldn't they have been spared? Why had this happened? Why? WHY?! I didn't notice the man had moved closer until he spoke. His words lost in my pain._

_"Lucian..." I whispered. Knowing full-well I wasn't getting out of this. Despite all we had gone through and all the battles we had won, just one look in those eyes told me everything. Even as I felt my heart beating wildly and breathing become strained. We would not win this one. _

_The man whispered a few words, I didn't catch before a switch flipped._

_No fear. _

_No pain. _

_No sadness. _

_The man laughed, satisfaction clear in his voice as he gripped my neck, lifting me from my knees. But I couldn't feel it, not the fingers he held me firmly with, not the dagger he dragged along my cheek, not even the pain of it stabbing through me. I couldn't conjure up any part of my being to stop him. I couldn't even think about how I could die from that same dagger that may have been used on Senji and Gray. _

_My vision faded as I slipped deeper into my numbed consciousness. The man was saying something to someone. Who? It doesn't matter. Whoever it may be was now shouting something. Who cares.  
_

_I've lost my lover and my brother...again._

_Maybe I could see them soon._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

* * *

**What's this about Senji and Natsu's past that he doesn't want Gray to know? **

**Just who is Lucian? I'll try and get the next Chapter up soon!**

* * *

**BTW, the whole time I was writing this I listened to this: **_ watch?v=eh7lp9umG2I_

**(sometimes I question my sanity... =3= ) **


	6. Update

Okay, I'm just going to hop right into this!

First; I AM NOT PLANNING ON DROPPING THIS STORY!

Second; I'm sorry about taking so long . this story is one I've been pouring a lot of love into but this next chapter has been kicking my ass with Natsu's flaming kick. I've rewritten it twelve (I counted) times and may may go another five tries before uploading. But I'm going to have a couple chapters up before September 1st for two reasons...

1) - I am taking 'To Forgive' and 'Our Little Secret' down temporarily for rewriting on that day and the two weeks following.

and

2)- I am...I...(-_-)...

I don't know what the second reason is...I literally lost my train of thought...

Oh well, moving on!

I just don't want to keep you waiting while I'm doing the rewrites. And for any who've read 'Yaoi Paradise!' If you have read the R18+ ones, you'll know what direction I may go in ;) Maybe I might. I don't know, we shall see.

Anywhooo~ I won't keep you from your lives any longer. Be free little ducks!

(I'm so weird XD)


	7. Part 6: A Lazy Week

_**A/N: Hello my peeps! I'm sorry I've taken so long to upload a new chapter T^T Writer's block hit me hard (it made me re-write this chapter many, many times)**_. _**But anyway...here's a little filler chapter while I re-watch some episodes~ **_

* * *

**_-Gray POV-_**

* * *

I stirred slightly as the morning rays touched my eyes. The brightness being just enough to rouse me from my sleep. Slowly opening my eyes, I tried to quickly shield them from the brightness only to find that I couldn't move one side of my body. But as the object holding me in place moved, I quickly relaxed and turned to face my pinkette with a grin.

We had been staying in this house for a week now. Nothing else besides Senji's arrival had brought any interest to the our days. Besides the first day that he appeared, no talk of danger or dark sides of the past had surfaced. Not that I minded. I'd rather not talk of those things either. Instead, we sat around the house or sparred. (Well, me and Natsu did anyway).

"Natsu," I rocked him lightly, trying to wake him so I could get up. "Natsuuuu."

"What?" The dragonslayer replied lazily.

"Mind letting me up?" I sighed, earning a sigh and huff in return before he rolled over, letting me up. "Thank you, Na-chan."

Natsu threw a halfhearted punch at my arm and gave me a sleepy glare. "Don't call me that..."

"Why not? It's cute." I teased. "Just like you."

I watched him turn bright red, his skin darker than his hair. Yep, he really is cute. "N-n-no I'm n-not!" he tried to hide in his scarf but it was sitting on the nightstand, neatly folded. "Stop staring!"

I leaned over, pushing Natsu's shoulders to the bed beneath me. I watched his expressions cycle through several different phases with a smile. "Why should I? I should be allowed to stare at my boyfriend, right?"

Natsu opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish, trying to think of something to say but he ended up huffing and turning his head away, perfectly revealing his pale neck and thin little scar. I leaned over further, kissing his scar and hearing him gasp lightly in shock and perhaps something else.

"W-wait, what are you-" I cut him off by taking his lips in a deep, slow kiss. I could feel his resistance morphing into need as he wrapped his arms around me in effort to draw me closer to his half bare chest. It wasn't long after that air became a need and we had to part, our breaths intertwining together.

"You are really...something else." Natsu sighed.

"Speak for yourself Natsu..." I laughed, feeling my heart race beneath my skin as if I'd run a marathon.

"Well, well. Maybe I should just leave you two alone for a while." A voice spoke from the bathroom doorway. Senji walked into the room clothes sticking to his body as he must've been still decently wet and his hair dripping onto a towel around his neck.

"Damnit Senji!" Natsu cursed. His brother letting out a short laugh at his reaction. "Such bad timing," he grumbled. Natsu patted my side for me to move as he went to stand up. Blush still faintly tinting his cheeks at being caught. "Can't you at least dry your hair?" he sighed as he moved towards his brother and lit a hand aflame and dried his hair without a single singe.

"Sorry," Senji grinned before stepping away and coyly added, "Na-chan~"

Although there was a smile on his face, Natsu was slightly pissed at the teen's interruption and ended up chasing his twin out into the hallway and by the sound of them running down the hardwood stairs, into the bottom floor. I chuckled lightly, enjoying the simple morning routine we'd settled into for the past few days. I ran a hand through my hair in thought. After all, we had to go home soon and I'm pretty sure that something big was going to happen. Besides that even; there was the issue of this 'Lucian' person that made Natsu have that kind of expression.

The morning after we'd arrived and Senji showed up, Natsu had some kind of night terror as he had frantically checked both me and Senji for injuries. But I could tell, even when he said he was fine after he calmed down; it had affected him. When we walked around the client's land, he would keep looking around and over his shoulder. Although he hadn't yesterday so he may be getting over whatever he had dreamt of.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted. I jumped violently away from the sudden noise in shock before seeing Natsu standing before me. He damn near gave me a heart attack with that stunt. "I was calling you."

"Huh? What?" I sighed as my heart began to calm. I took a breath and stretched, "What is it?"

"Are you hungry? We're going out to eat today." With narrowed eyes, he had pretty much dared me to say no. But, luckily for him, I knew that Senji must've suggested the idea so I nodded. If I had a say, then I'd rather eat Nat...Sweet Mavis! What the hell am I thinking about? No. I don't even want to finish that thought. It's too soon or that kind of stuff.

Although if Senji hadn't walked in when he did...

"Sure, I don't mind at all." I finally said. Trying to push all my perverted thoughts away.

Natsu grinned, "Well hurry and get dressed."

He went to leave but I was at his side in a second, blocking his way. "Don't you want to watch?" I teased, knowing he'd get flustered by this and right on que, he blushed and ducked under my arm and out the door. I laughed and turned towards the dresser I had placed my clothing in and pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple top. But I don't know why I bothered since I'd strip them later anyway.

A few minutes later, I walked into the living room where I'd been expecting to find Natsu and Senji, only to find that no one was there. I could hear laughter from the front porch and sure enough they were sitting there talking about the guild for the 50th time this week.

"There's never enough stories to tell of the guild is there." I chuckled. "You tell at least 20 stories per day."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy them." Natsu smiled, "You're in half of them stripper boy."

"Don't act like you don't like my stripping habit." I teased as Senji held his stomach in laughter. Natsu turned away from me to shake sense into his brother.

"Haha, by the way you two were this morning I'd think that you're right Gray." Senji said between breaths as he'd begun to regain some control while Natsu sat beside him pouting. "Don't be like that Na-chan, I'm just messing with you."

I ruffled his hair as I stepped around him, "Come on pouter, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

* * *

_**-Natsu POV-**_

* * *

I won't lie. I _did _like Gray's stripping habit but now that the reality of us not being just friends but a couple set in; I reacted differently. Thing's that used to seem gross were now either cute or arousing. Things I would have been pissed about just a week prior ended up as playful banter. Nights I would normally sleep dreamless through ended now in a fantasy. I've woken up a couple times now with a little *cough* problem. But I like it better than the night terror I'd had before. Definitely more than that nightmare.

I had tried to forget it after I'd calmed from my panic. Every once and a while I'd see a flash while glancing out the window or making dinner. Although I hadn't had a flashback in a while so I assumed that I'd been getting over it.

"Natsu!"

I jerked my head up to see Gray and Senji standing a few feet away. I blinked a few times before realizing that they were waiting for me. I stood and followed after them, shaking my head to empty my thoughts.

"We were about to leave you behind." Gray teased.

"You wouldn't dare." I replied, sliding my hand into his like we'd done it our whole lives. "That wrath you'd incur is too great."

"Yes, the all-powerful dragonslayer, Na-chan." Senji grinned, "Against Gray, the all-powerful ice mage and Dom."

"Eh? Dom?" I tried to asked before being cut off again.

"And me." A new mystery voice said from in front of us. "and to think I was worried about whether you two were getting along."

"ERZA!" Me and Gray shouted in union. Great. Just perfect. I could only hope she happened to be traveling through on a job of her own. Which she confirmed only a moment later.

"The one and only." Her eyes drifted down, catching sight of mine and Gray's intertwined hands and grinned. "I _really _didn't need to stop by here at all, did I?"

It was then she looked to my side and noticed Senji. It was amusing how many different expressions crossed her face as she looked between me and Senji. "Hi, I'm Senji." He led out a hand, "Senji Dragneel."

"So...you have a brother?"

"Yes."

"And I had never seen him before?"

"Yeah."

Erza surprised us by rushing Senji and lashing out an arm that he quickly ducked under. But not before he'd prepared a counter-strike of his own, a little silver dagger placed neatly beneath her chin. After a moment of tense silence the two burst out laughing. Me and Gray shared a look of confusion before Erza looked back to me, "Do tell me he's going to join the guild."

"I hope so," especially since I didn't want him to ever leave again.

"Of course, I want to stay with Natsu." Senji confirmed as he slipped his dagger back into a holster hooked to his belt on his back. "Besides, from everything I'd been hearing, I'd never want to leave again anyway."

"That's good." Erza then looked to me. "Maybe then you can keep that house of yours tidy." I looked down with a small chuckle and glanced over to Senji who invited Erza to join us for breakfast.  
"No thank you, I only wanted to check in and make sure those two weren't destroying the place they were supposed to protect."

We walked her to town and said our good luck's to one another before heading off tho where we'd be eating. It wasn't a large restaurant, just a little shop squashed in between a clothing and grocery store. One inside though, it seemed several times larger. Each of the furniture seemed designed more for a simple cafe but was set for full course meals. We were greeted at the door by a nice woman who led us to a little table near the window where the sun shone through satin curtains, leaving a light blue hue against the tablecloth. We gave her our order and settled back, Gray, who was settled behind me, sighed and I could easily understand why.

These chairs where so damn comfortable!

We didn't end up talking much. Mainly about things to grab while in town like certain groceries and bathroom supplies, a couple souvenirs and some clothing for Senji as he came with almost nothing. I had choked on my drink a little when Senji teased about Gray buying some 'protection.'" By all that could be considered holy, I already had enough of a shock when Elfman game me a box of the damn things. Now it was Senji suggesting it. Seriously, I wouldn't mind me and Gray going further but it had only been a week. Jeesh! Give us a little time to progress on our own. Like really!

So, without much further teasing and many 'Na-chans' later, we trailed our tired asses back home and put away our things. I closed the cupboard with a sigh, only to glance outside to see it had gotten dark. This day flew by quickly.

And just like that. So did the rest of the week.

Erza had stopped by again while passing through from her job. Besides her, the rest of the job went by without a hitch. No one had tried to break in, no one had come near the house at all. It was a quiet mission but I'm glad I did. When the client came home on the 13th morning, we had our bags packed and ready. Gray worked out all the reward details while me and Senji stood outside, enjoying the slight breeze on this early summer morning.

Before long, we were already heading out. Not even the train trip but a damper on my mood. I just couldn't wait to be home knowing that Gray and I were dating and Senji would not be leaving again.


	8. Part 7: FairyTail

_**A/N: Hello peeps! **_**_Guess who managed to update within a month? This girl! Oh well, I hope this makes up for my slow updates! Just this last chapter of filler before the main storyline can go on._**

**_-****Senji POV**-_

* * *

I swear that the guild hall used to look different. When me and Natsu were young I had snuck in with him spending entire days sitting at a back table or on the second floor S-class balcony watching the daily proceedings. But the hall we now stood in front of was an entirely new building. According to Natsu, a rival guild had destroyed the previous hall and they had to rebuild. A couple of members from that same guild also joining FairyTail.

I stood beside Gray as Natsu flung open the doors with the same, "I'M BACK!" he used when we were younger. It warmed my heart to know that he hadn't changed too much and lost his crazy cheer. Scattered welcome backs and shouts to shut up from a raven haired man next to a girl I recognized as Levy made me smile. I had to dodge a girl with blue hair who had pretty much sprinted and glomped onto Gray.

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed you!" She cried as the poor ice mage tried to push her off.

"Get off me Juvia!" Gray struggled with the smaller girl, but I could see that he didn't want to really hurt her, more just to get her to let go.

I moved to help him, noting the anger in Natsu's features, "Come on, he said to get off."

"No! Gray-sama is Juvia's! We're gonna have 30 children!" She cried, latching back on to Gray who groaned in annoyance.

I looked at Gray with hidden laughter, "30 children?" He shook his head and went to push her off again. "Juvia, get off. I'm not interested in you." He sighed.

"Why? Gray-sama isn't dating anyone, right? So Gray-sama should just date Juvia!" I chuckled a little as she reoccupied herself with 'her' Gray-sama.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong." Gray grinned. "I am dating someone."

Juvia shook her head. "That's a lie! Who is this new love-rival!"

"Me." Natsu pushed her off of Gray moved between the two. "But there is no competition. You were never going to get him." A rare seriousness crossed his features and I couldn't help but feel bad for Juvia.

"Lies!" She cried, "Gray-sama is Juvia's"

I jumped slightly as Natsu growled, low an feral at the girl, shutting her up. _"I suggest you go away, right now."_ He warned, lighting one arm aflame and watching with pride as she backed away before running around the pair and pushing out the hall doors as a crack of lightning pierced the clouds, sharp and quick.

The two sighed and glanced at one another. "Well well, who was that little whirlwind of trouble?" I asked with a low whistle.

"Eh? Oh, that's Juvia. Our resident water mage and my stalker." He replied with a frown.

"Natsu's going to have some trouble then." I sighed.

"That girl...is so hard to deal with." Gray sighed.

"But all least she backed off." I looked at Natsu who was looking around the hall.

"For now." Natsu groaned, reaching out for Gray's hand before realizing where they were and switched to grab my hand instead. "We've got to tell Gramps that you're here, he should be in his office."

"He's still alive? Thought he would've keeled over by now." He looked as if he'd kick the bucket when I first saw him. God knows how old he is now.

"Nah, but we put enough stress on him that anyone would be surprised." Gray grinned guiltily as both him and Natsu were the cause of most of that stress.

"Let's go see the old man before that idiot comes back with more professions of love. " Natsu tugged me towards the stairs but not before a girl with white hair stopped us as we were passing her on the way.

"Welcome back you two." She smiled, but pretty much shoved Gray out of her way as she noticed I was there. It was interesting to watch the ice mage shoved by this smaller girl. Not that I would sa that aloud.

"Who is this Natsu He looks just like you." She questioned.

"Senji, my brother." He turned to me, "You remember Mira, right?"

This is Mirajane? She smiled sweetly, but I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the idea that this is the same girl who used to be so tomboy-ish. I didn't say anything but smiled back. It's not like I interacted with many of the members more than once anyway. They'd have no reason to remember someone like me anyway.

"Nice to meet you Senji." Mira turned back to Natsu, "Where have you been hiding him?"

He looked taken aback for a moment. I could see the gears turning in his head and decided to take pity on my poor twin, "I've been in Bosco studying. There's a lot of useful magic out there and a lot to learn." It was half-true. I had spent some of my time over there studying magic, but that talk is for another time.

"Ah, maybe you can show Natsu a thing or two then." She chuckled.

"Maybe." I leaned against the stairwell's wall as Gray spoke up, "Mira, is Makarov in his office?"

"Hmm, oh. Yes, he is." Mira stepped aside to let us pass, "See me at the bar later boys." She cooed, leaving us on the steps. After she'd rounded the corner towards the bar, we continued upstairs. Makarov's office was tucked towards the end of the hall. A golden light illuminating the dim hallway poured from the slightly open door.

"Hiya Gramps. We're back!" Natsu grinned as he entered the office. A short plump man seated on the edge of the desk filtering through some papers. He simply held out a hand as he read through a page he'd been holding. Gray set his bag beside him and pulled out the report he'd written the night before.

"No destruction for once." Makarov chuckled, "That won't last long."

"You don't have much faith in us do you Gramps." Gray sighed, slinging his bag back over his shoulder.

"Not in clean jobs, no." He looked up, spotting me lingering near the door behind Natsu.  
I almost laughed as he looked between me and Natsu. I wasn't surprised. I didn't have much of a presence so even though I had met him before, his eyes showed no recognition. "Did you two somehow manage to botch a simple house sitting job?" His tone wasn't angry, more so amused as he slipped of the desk and waddled (dare I say cutely for such a short stature) towards me.

"No, sir. I'm Senji, Senji Dragneel." I smiled, holding out a hand, "Nice to meet you Makarov."

"Are you sure you're this idiot's brother?" The old man grinned slyly as Natsu shot him a look. "You have such good manners."

"Yes. If you couldn't tell by our _identical _looks. We are related." I replied.

"Well my boy, are you wanting to join this guild of idiots?" Makarov led me closer to his desk, jumping back atop it.

"Of course." I didn't plan on coming back to freeload off my brother. I wanted to join the guild, especially since I was a mage as well.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Makarov asked as he picked up a stamp.

"Same as Natsu." I held a hand before me, willing my magic forth from my veins forming a bright blue flame dancing across my fingertips. "The only difference is the color of my flame."

"Oh, are you a dragonslayer also?"

"Yes, Igneous taught me." Natsu laughed lightly, I could tell that he was reminiscing back to that time. He caught my gaze and smiled.

"Poor you." He teased.

"Lucky, you mean. At least Igneous trained me out of motion sickness." I shot back, letting the flame disperse. "Poor you."

Gray looked between the two of us with amusement. He moved towards Natsu and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe Senji can help you though it." He suggested and Natsu just frowned, clearly not looking forward to it.

"Well my boy, I think you arrived at just the right time." Makarov chuckled, "What color and where would you like your mark?"

I glanced over to Natsu. I didn't to accidentally get my mark in the same spot. Although I was planning on having it on one of my shoulders. Since Natsu had his on his right shoulder... "Left shoulder and blue."

I pulled my sleeve up, revealing the mentioned spot and mover for the little old man to stamp it. "Well my boy, Welcome to FairyTail." There was a slight tingling and a rush of magic intertwining with my own as he pushed the stamp against my arm. A sense of pride welled within my stomach as I couldn't help but show it off immediately to Natsu like a child with a new toy would to his friends.  
My brother ruffled my hair, a wide grin across his face. Even Gray had the same silly grin.

It was then that I had fully sunk in that I could stay with my brother and it felt fucking amazing!

Makarov slipped off his desk and to the door calling back to us, "Come boys, I have an announcement to make," he looked at me, "no, two big announcements to make." Looking at one another we all shrugged and followed the tiny master downstairs where the hall was rowdy as it ever could be with perhaps every member that was able present, even Juvia who was sitting next to a rather scary raven with a lot of piercings. We settled close to the bar where Mira was passing around drinks and a brunette who was obviously drunk trying to hit on me. It wasn't long until Makarov spoke, his voice booming around the room and everyone falling silent.

"Listen up! It's that time of the year again! It's time for this year's S-class trials!" Immediately the quiet room was swept with chatter and cheers. He went on, "This year's candidates are as follows:

"Cana Alberona!"

"Levy McGarden!"

"Elfman Strauss!"

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Freed Justine!"

"Mest Grider!"

There was a slight pause for the master to take a breath and I could feel Natsu and Gray tense up beside me. They were anxious and I could take any amount of guesses why. But I knew how big of an event this was; since only a select few could be chosen. I watched Makarov shoot a proud look towards the two tense boys before continuing.

"Lastly, Gray Fulbuster and Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu and Gray cheered beside me. I had to physically block my ears but still found myself cheering along. I was happy for them and looked forward to the next one, hoping that I could become S-class as well. I wasn't going to let my brother pull ahead for too long. Call it sibling rivalry or whatever, I wanted to be on an even surface as him, standing back to back on any battlefield we find ourselves on. Natsu was punching the air and shooting strings of cocky lines to all the other contestants. Honestly, I couldn't have expected anything else.


	9. Part 8: Home

_**A/N: This chapter...put me through a wringer to get out but I did it (yay)~**_

* * *

_Natsu and Gray cheered beside me loudly. I had to physically block my ears but still found myself cheering along. I was happy for them and looked forward to the next one, hoping that I could become S-class as well. I wasn't going to let my brother pull ahead for too long. Call it sibling rivalry or whatever, I wanted to be on an even surface as him, standing back to back on any battlefield we find ourselves on. Natsu was punching the air and shooting strings of cocky lines to all the other contestants. Honestly, I couldn't have expected anything else._

* * *

_**~Natsu POV~**_

* * *

I was stunned, shocked, and completely fired up. I had been thinking that it was getting to be around the time for the S-class trials. I just didn't think that it'd be this soon. I turned my gaze to Senji who was congratulating Gray. I could hear the excitement on his voice, the glow of joy within his eyes. Something that, just a couple short weeks ago, I never thought I'd have seen again.

A glance around the guild was all I needed to know that I wasn't going home without being either extremely drunk or with a few bruises as some members had already begun one of the daily brawls. I watched a flying chair narrowly miss my brother and glared in the direction it came from. Gajeel caught my expression and motioned for me to bring it on. I sure as hell would and I already had one arm flaming up when Gramps spoke, the guild quieting for a moment, fearful that they'd be chewed out when they'd barely gotten started.

"Before we start the festivities I have one more announcement." He smiled, wrinkles creasing around his eyes, "We have a new member!"

Senji took this as a sigh and moved closer to Makarov, introducing himself, "I'm Senji Dragneel! I hope we get along."

It took a comically long silence before the guild shouted out in mixtures of shock. I sighed and stepped up to my poor brother who was getting hit on my Cana again. I'd be damned if I let that fujoshi get my brother in her perverted hands.

"Get off my brother Cana!" I growled, tugging him away from her, pushing him behind me.

"Why? He's so cute." She cooed. I smirked knowing exactly what to say to push her off that high horse of hers.

"Oh? So you much think I'm cute too since me and Senji are identical." Gray started laughing behind us as Cana spit out the drink she had been trying to take.

"What?" She looked between us, "Holy fuck!"

I was trying hard at this point not to join in the laughter, but it was difficult with Senji cracking up also. Mira had caught the exchange, also joining in on the fun of teasing the guild drunkess. Cana's face flushed a deep red that rivaled Erza's hair, grumbling something along the lines of us shutting up.

"Haha, you walked into that one." I turned to find Gildarts making his way over.

"Gildarts!"

"When did you get back?" Gray asked from beside me, "Weren't you off on another mission?"

"Yeah well, I'm helping with the trials this year." He said proudly as he swiped Cana's barrel for a long drag and handing it back. Gildarts waved at us lazily as he walked around or little group, moving towards Makarov. "See you around boys."

"He seems fun." Senji said, leaning on me, a red blush forming across his cheeks. I was worried that he was getting sick until I saw the glass in his hand. Pure cinnamon whiskey.

"Mira! Did you really give him whiskey?!" I whined at the take-over mage, "He can't handle liquor!" We had found that out the hard way when we had gone out for a night during our last job and had to deal with an overly flirty Senji. Have you ever had your brother hit on you? It's very strange and uncomfortable, especially with your boyfriend right next to you laughing his ass off.

Mira gave a look of apology but I could tell it was half-hearted. She wanted to see what he was like drunk. By the way Senji clung to my arm already, I had a feeling we'd be going home early tonight.

I sighed as Gray took pity and pulled Senji off of me, letting the smaller male flirt with him instead, drawing curious stares but no one said anything. A heavy hand came down onto my shoulder and by scent I could already tell who it was. I smiled, it was about time.

I let my magic build up into my arm and gave the iron dragon slayer a fist full of fire to the jaw. Gray jumped at my sudden action as Senji cheered.

"What the hell Salamander!" The slayer shouted before quickly shutting up at my serious expression.

"Watch where you're throwing those chairs." I motioned to my brother whom he had almost hit just a few minutes earlier. I growled deep and low, with only enough malice for him to hear. It was a warning and by the look that crossed his eyes, he got it.

"Damn man, fine then." Gajeel stood and went grumpily walked to sit next to Levy, watching my brother and Gray get into a mini argument about something stupid. An argument the half-drunk Senji was winning.

Romeo and Wendy had wandered over after some time, both looking between me and Senji, who latched back onto me, with awe. "You two really are identical."

"Minus the hair." Senji chuckled. I grinned at the exchange between him and the two children. He lit a hand aflame when Romeo questioned his magic, making the guild groan about another destructive mage.

It wasn't long before many others tried to hound him with questions. I had gone to sit besides Gray at our usual table, watching the proceedings with an amused grin. Senji glanced over from his conversation with Lucy for a moment, flashing me that smile I loved so much. It was pure and just from that, I knew that everything would be just peachy from here on.

"Looks like he's fitting in quite nicely." Gray mentioned lightly, closing some of the distance between us and putting an arm around my shoulders playfully.

"Careful." I warned, "I don't want them to know yet."

"I know." The ice mage chuckled softly, a undertone of sadness behind the words.

"I want to tell them as much as you but..."

"Tell us what?"

I looked behind me to find Gajeel giving me a smug look. My eyes narrowed as I caught the intention behind that mischievous smirk. This was the exact reason why I had wanted to wait. Gajeel spoke in a louder voice, not only catching the attention of those closest to our seats, but the other dragon slayers, Wendy and Senji, attention as well. Senji frowned. I could feel his glare on Gajeel and knew he wouldn't just sit tight if the iron dragon dared to try anything. "Is there something you two are hiding from us?"

I glanced at Gray for a moment, catching his concern, "What are you implying?"

"Oh, big words from such a small brain Salamander." I saw Senji stand, making Lucy look this way with worry.

"Humph, I bet you don't even know what implying means." Gray smirked.

"I don't care. All I want to know is why your smells are integrated." I silently cursed myself. I had lain across Gray the entire train ride, even wearing his coat at one point for hell knows what reason. "I don't see any other reason for them to mix unless you two are mates."

I went to voice my denial but not fast enough as Gajeel wound up an arm and let it hit me. The contact was just enough to know some of the air out of my lungs and make me crash into Gray. We fell off the side of the bench since we'd been sitting too close to one side. I coughed lightly, glancing up to catch a cold look cross the iron dragon slayer's expression, "I'm disappointed. To think that the same Salamander who'd beaten me not so long ago was a faggot."

"Gajeel!" Levy warned, "That's not in any way necessary."

"The ice cube too, why don't you two go take your faggot selves and-" Gajeel began to rant on, but not before being cut of and blasted into the wall. I could see my brother's blue flames licking at the dazed man's jacket lightly. I couldn't say I had not expected that. But the rage that Senji held in his expression said everything.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He growled, blue flames curling around his arms as he prepped for another go. Guild members that were standing close enough backed away feeling the anger flowing off him in waves, especially as Gajeel went to stand, a smirk curling the corners of his lips.

"What? Are you a fag too. A faggot brother for a faggot." It was my turn to be enraged, my own crimson flames swirling in the air around me as I launched an attack of my own, pinning the larger male against the wall. He dared say shit against my brother.

"If you ever call my brother a fag again..." I muttered with a low growl, feeling the slayer gulp beneath my hand, "I'll make sure ashes are all that remain of you." I let him slide to the ground, a shocked expression crossing his features as he shakily returned to his feet and wandered towards a back corner of the hall, as far from us as he could get without leaving.

"Wow, remind me not to _ever_ piss you both off at the same time." I chuckled, turning to Senji, who had let his flames fade, and Gray who had the boy in a playful headlock. "I'm just glad that wasn't directed towards me."

"It won't be as long as you keep your cool." I said swatting his shoulder, "Now let him go Gray."

"You're telling an ice mage to keep his cool?" Gray let an amused smile slip as he released Senji. "Really Natsu?"

"Yes?" I grinned his way, leaning over so I was closer, "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do _you _think I'm gonna do about it?" Gray replied in a husky voice. I blushed, turning away. I was sure I didn't even need him to say anything. I opened my mouth to said something back when a shout from the bar caught our attention.

"Go get a room you two!" Cana called. "We have enough couples flirting daily! Y'all are making the single people lonely!" We turned to her, realizing that most of the members were staring at us with mixtures of shock, confusion, and a few with nosebleeds. I mentally cursed myself. I had completely forgotten that we were in the guild. Gray had a light blush tint his cheeks as Senji took that chance to start laughing. It wasn't long before others nearby joined in.

"Wow. That was perfect." He cried, clutching his stomach.

"I thought you were drunk." I cooed.

"I am." He laughed, "I thought you two would at least wait until you got home to flirt."

"That didn't stop you."

"Oh hush, I'm drunk."

I laughed at Senji as he stumbled slightly before dropping unceremoniously into a seat. He pressed his head against the coolness of the table, sighing. "So what are you going to do about telling everyone?"

Gray scratched his neck nervously, "We weren't planning telling yet and considering Gajeel's reaction..."

A silence fell between us. I knew what he meant. He thought that there would be others with that reaction, shunning just because we like were the same gender. I looked between us and the guild and stood, "Fuck it."

"What are you doing?" I climbed on top of the nearest table, tugging Gray with me.

"Letting everyone know you're mine." I growled. "Hey everyone listen up!"

I went to speak again when Gray turned me towards him, taking my lips in a kiss before I could say anything. Ice met fire. The feeling addicting as it had been each time I was able to get it. Each one felt like our first, sending a shock through me. Gray pulled away, smiling warmly at me, rubbing my reddened cheek with a chuckle. "You face is redder than your hair Natsu."

"W-whose fault is that!" I stammered, feeling almost every eye of the guild on us. I would have been fine just announcing it like anything else but no. Gray had to go and kiss me like that. I could tell he was teasing me lightly to see my reactions. "Bastard."

"Cheers for the newest FairyTail couple!" Makarov and Gildarts cheered, half-drunk and grinning like idiots. "Everyone Party!" Cheers erupted from the guild hall, so loudly that I'm pretty sure the surrounding shops and homes would complain about all the noise if Freed's runes weren't in place already.

Gray just smiled that sexy crooked smile of his and hopped down, sitting next to Senji, leaving me to stand atop the table as a flustered idiot. Gray just chuckled and pecked my cheek in apology. "I just wanted to show them in a way they could never misunderstand." He pulled me closer, our sides flush against one another.

"There's no way anyone misunderstood that little show." Lucy grinned holding a small tray of drinks, including my favorite fire whiskey. "But you can sure as hell bet that Gajeel won't let you live it down."

"That guy can go fall in a hole somewhere." I picked up my drink, downing most of it in one go. A wave of dizziness hit me as I finished off the rest with a sigh. "If he doesn't like the idea of two guys together, he doesn't have to be in our business."

"I'm curious, when _did _you two hook up?"The blond asked, sipping on a pink drink. "It had to have been recently right?"

"I'm betting it was on his birthday." I turned sharply to find Erza sitting beside me with an amused grin. She had effectively scared the shit out of me. Just when the hell did she show up. "Also, congrats on making it as contestants boys."

"Thanks." I said as my heart finally calm from that scare. "But how did you know?"

"Hmm, know what?"

"That we started dating on my birthday."

"So I was right." she grinned, turning to shout at Cana, "I won Cana!"

"God damnit!" The card mage cried, past her barrel. I was almost sorry for her, this day just didn't seem to be going her way. Almost.

I chuckled, leaning into Gray's hold. His body giving off the slight coolness that I'd come to enjoy in recent days. It was calming and safe. It wasn't long until I felt my eyes begin to droop.

* * *

_**~Gray's POV~**_

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at him. His olive eyes I'd fallen into so many times beginning to droop under the weight of the whiskey. It wasn't very late yet, the sun was just now touching the horizon outside, casting a red glow though the windows. The light caressed Natsu's hair and skin, causing them to glow. His expression was lax, completely oblivious to the brawl that had begun around him. Although the furrow in his brow when Erza shouted at a couple idiots was very cute.

"How and the hell do you manage to sleep through this noise flamebrain?" I asked his sleeping figure fondly. I received a sigh and a nudge closer in response. "Whatever."

"He's always cute when he's sleeping." Senji cooed from beside me. "So different from when he's awake."

"No kidding, but it's not like you're one to talk." I grinned, "You sleep walk. How many times did you end up on the couch in the morning if we didn't lock the bedroom door?" He stuck out a tongue playfully. I returned the gesture, laughing lightly. Senji just grinned.

It wasn't long after that he too began to nod off, the alcohol catching up to him finally. Even I was starting to get tired. I nudged him, "It's about time to head home. I don't want to get caught in an after party prank."

"What about Natsu? There's no way he's going to wake up now." The red head yawned, stretching his arms. I just picked up the pinkette bridal style, giving Senji a smile. "Okay then."

We started to head to the exit, saying our goodbye's as we went. It wasn't ten minutes before I turned to Senji, "Prepare for a pretty good hike. Natsu's house is off the edge of town a good way's into the forest."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"At least his house is clean for once. I heard Erza saying something about helping Lucy clean it." I smiled at the thought of the many mystery animal surprises that the girls may have encountered. "It wasn't that bad last time I was there, just a few boxes here and there." I chuckled, "But you couldn't really see the any of the furniture under everything else."

"I was talking to Lucy about it earlier." Senji sighed, "I can assure you I won't let it end up like that again."

"Me neither." I looked at the pinkette in my arms, his hand curled against my bare chest. Wait. I glanced down. "The hell?"

"How'd you manage to strip while holding him?" Senji asked through barely suppressed laughter.

"Hell if I know." I grumbled. I always managed to strip in the strangest situations. This was no different.

* * *

_**A/N: whoo~ A longer chapter. (it may not seem like it though) I'm working on the newest chapter of Second Life now, but it's not looking like it will be out for a while longer. For anyone who wants something to read in the meantime, I'm uploading a brand new FairyTail!AU called My Dark Lover. Pretty much the idea is this; Vampire Natsu...Love triangles...open ending. If you're interested, I have the first chapter up on my profile and will be updating daily. Yes, DAILY. I have an entire 6-subject folder full of just this story so that makes this easier. OwO Bye for now ducklings!  
**_


	10. Part 9: S-Class Trials

**_A/N: I'm beginning to see why other writers always have trouble writing during exams...it's tiring. Luckily, this month's exams are over and I can get back to writing. (stupid exams...being a HighSchool Junior sucks...)_**

**_On with the story! ~_**

* * *

**~Senji POV~**

* * *

"Natsu, are you sure you want me as your partner?" I asked with a sigh, "I thought you'd take Happy."

"I was going to, but he's staying behind with Carla." Natsu said, staring at the boat we were to board with so much disgust and hate that I felt bad for the poor thing. But it couldn't be helped, Igneel never taught Natsu how to overcome the sickness. I sighed heavily, this was going to be a long boat ride.

"Ah." I recalled that teary apology the little blue cat gave when he told Natsu that he couldn't come along. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now."

"Listen up brats! It's time to board!" I sighed as Natsu groaned. I put a comforting arm around his shoulders with a small laugh, "Be sure to sit with you partner once on board!"

"Come on," Gray's voice said from beside us, a soft teasing behind his tone. I watched as Natsu shot the mage a glare before sighing and letting him pull him onto the ship. Although Natsu grumbled the entire way. I chuckled at his antics.

"Well, this is certainly a shock for me." I turned at the new voice. It was someone I hadn't met before. "I knew they liked one another but I never thought they'd get past their stubbornness and actually confess."

"They more than like one another." I sighed, holding a hand out to the orange haired mage beside me, "I'm Senji, Natsu's brother. I don't believe that we've met."

"Loke, it's a pleasure." The mage held out a hand which I gladly accepted. "I didn't know Natsu had a brother until Lucy told me. I didn't believe it then but I can totally see the resemblance."

"I'd be worried if you didn't." I chucked, "We _are _identical after all."

"I see." Loke grinned, "But don't think I'll go easy on you because we just met."

"I didn't expect that you would." I smirked, making sure to shake the male's hand with good force, enough for him to try and pull his hand away lest it be crushed. "As long as you realize that I won't either."

"Quite the grip you've got there." Loke cringed, shaking his hand out as soon as I released it.

"Thank you, I'm proud of it." I waved him off as I went to follow Natsu and Gray onto the ship. The two said males standing at the edge of the dock, Gray trying to coax Natsu on board. It was like watching someone trying to quiet a crying child. I chuckled a bit before walking up to them. "Come on, you only have to deal with it for a few hours."

"A few long hours of sickness and vomit." The pinkette complained, taking one look at the ship and turning a sick shade of green. Gray sighed, moving to talk with Loke giving me a 'help him' look. I grinned mischievously, lighting a white seal in my hand before punching my sibling in the stomach.

Makarov who'd been nearby when I did so shook his head, "That won't knock him out my boy, you do know this right?"

"It's not my intent to knock him out." I pulled the groaning Natsu aboard and shoved him into a seat, watching his reactions. Slowly his face regained natural color and he began to stretch out carefully. "It's a spell to cancel out motion sickness. It's effects never wear out, regardless of how many times it is cast but can only be used once a day."

"Oh? Is this one of those spells you learned in Bosco?" Gray asked, watching Natsu start to move around.

"I can teach you, since I might not always be on a job with him." I grinned, "It's a good one to know."

"That would be best." Natsu sighed, standing and walking over, "I can't even feel the nausea anymore. This is better that Wendy's Troia." He laughed, "This is cool."

I watched him pull Gray to a more open part of the deck, sparring with the male with a smile. I was honestly surprised with myself. This was the first time I as able to test that spell but it worked. I couldn't help but to feel a tinge of anxiety since the after effect is a migraine that can keep someone in bed all day (but what he doesn't know won't hurt him).

"Hey Senji." I glanced over to see Lucy boarding with Cana who sat beside me, rubbing her breasts on my arm.

"Cana, please stop that."

"Why? You like women don't you?" She purred.

"Yes I do but I don't like women who try to force themselves on someone." I replied with a yawn. Standing, I greeted Lucy. "So, you paired up with Cana?"

"Yep! Do you see any other pairs?" She asked, "Apparently Evergreen and Elfman are teamed."

"So are Levy and Gajeel." I nodded, "And I saw Juvia walking with Lisanna a few minutes ago too."

"Yeah, I also saw Freed and Bixlow." Lucy grinned. "Figures that the Thunder Legion would stick together."

"Mostly." I saw her direct her gaze to Natsu and Gray. I laughed as I saw them on the ground, speaking in hushed voices. I didn't need to hear the words to know what they were talking about, Natsu's blush said everything. I grinned, knowing I'd embarrass the hell out of my brother for this.

"NO SEX ON THE DECK!" I shouted, watching the two turn my way and shout in denial. Natsu's face turning redder than his hair by the time Gray let him up. Oh yeah, he's soo gonna get back at me for that. The few members that had hear the shout laughed lightly.

It has been a couple weeks since we had returned home and their relationship revealed. Honestly, they were made for one another. If their occasional make-out sessions in the guild were anything to go by; I'd say that they've become some what comfortable with being close in public. But I never passed up an opportunity to tease them about it. Especially when I know that Gray's flirting. Their reactions to me doing so, never ceased to amaze me.

"Natsu's going to be fuming at you, Senji." Lucy noted with an amused grin.

"Oh, I know. But I have something on him that he doesn't want to risk losing."

"And what might that be?"

I pointed at the pinkette, "Do you see any form of sickness on him?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, why? Didn't Wendy cast Troia on him?"

"Those on other teams are not allowed to help those outside of their partners." I answered, remembering what Gramps had said about the ride there. Natsu had been moody the whole way to the docks because of it. "I learned a spell in my studies that helps him."

She glanced between me and Natsu, a sly grin curling her lips, "You sneaky devil."

"All it takes is a little blackmail."

"I didn't think you had it in you." Cana laughed, latching onto my arm again. This time when I went to shake her off, she remained in place, her grip being tighter than before.

"Get off me Cana." I sighed.

Lucy giggled, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were a couple."

I frowned at her, "Don't be putting idea's in her head. We don't need another Juvia."

"It might be a little late for that!" I heard Natsu shout as he dodged a shot from Gray. They had begun sparring again and I glanced over with a growl.

"Eavesdropper!" I growled.

"Smartass!" He shot back.

"It's a very cute ass."

"CANA!" Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and I shouted in shock and warning. The drunkess just shrugged and I raised the temperature in my arm high enough for her to let go with a curse. I made my escape then, quickly walking over to my brother and his mate.

"Nice to know you've got my back _bro._" I sighed as I easily slipped into their match.

"Be glad it's Cana and not Juvia."

"I think I'd prefer Juvia." I earned shocked looked from the both of them. "At least she doesn't smell like a bar or a prostitute."

"And you know what a prostitute smells like?" Natsu asked, turning me to face him by my shoulders/

"I had a friend who made her living that way in Bosco." I shrugged. "I haven't talked to her for a year though. I wonder if she has found a better job yet."

Natsu let out a huge sigh. "You never cease to make me wonder how you've managed to stay sane."

"I wonder how I stay sane too. Especially when trying to sleep with you two in the same house." I winked.

"Considering that we don't do whatever you're implying, I'd say that it isn't our fault." Gray snorted.

"Yeah well-"

"Senji!"

I turned to see Juvia walking towards us at her own pace without trying to glomp Gray or drown Natsu. Despite her stalker tendencies; she really is a sweet girl, especially since she realized she had no chance with Gray. The girl's also seemed to calm down, letting others see her in a different light. There have been a lot less floods as well. All in all, things were looking up for Juvia. I was happy for her.

"Hey Juvia." I greeted with a smile. I was glad I was able to make friends with her. It was also through her I learned a few water spells I added to my collection as well as showing her a few I knew that she didn't. Those training sessions were...interesting. But I was able to see the depth of her love for Gray and watch her go from psycho to sweet. A transformation I was more than happy to have watched.

"Hi Senji." She smiled with a small tilt of her head.

"Ooh, no honorifics." Natsu teased.

"Hello, Natsu-san and Gray-sama." She greeted the two and turned back to me. "Good luck today, Juvia won't hold back!"

"I sure hope you don't. It wouldn't be fair otherwise." I put up a fist, letting her bump it with her own as she wandered of the Lucy and Cana who seemed to be in their own little world. I almost regretted turning back to see the expressions the two idiots wore.

"Soo...you and Juvia?" Gray spoke first, a little shiver in his speech, "I would have never thought it."

"They have been training together for the past week and a half." Natsu put me in a head lock. "When's the wedding lover boy?"

I chuckled, "Slow down, I'm not even dating her yet!"

"'Yet' he says!" Natsu said through laughter. "Start sending the invitations now!"

"She's just a friend." I gasped as I finally got loose, no thanks to Gray who was currently stripping out of his shirt. "Gray, put your clothes back on."

"Damnit!" He sighed, pulling his shirt back down.

"I still wouldn't be against you two going out you know." Natsu grinned.

"That's good and all but I'm not interested in her that way and she's not either." I caught Juvia's glance, giving her a smile before returning back to my conversation. "She has a different love interest."

"Who?" Natsu asked, "Someone from FairyTail?"

"No, they're from Lamia Scale." I turned to Gray, "You know him quite well, Gray."

The ice mage took a moment before his eyes widened in shock, "Lyon?" I nodded and he grinned, "He'd had Juvia in his sights for a few years now."

"Juvia mentioned something about trying a relationship with him." I shrugged, feeling a clench in my chest, almost as if I was getting motion sickness. But I couldn't have had it. I rubbed the lingering ache absentmindedly, hoping it wouldn't get any worse. "I hope it goes well."

* * *

**~Gray POV~**

* * *

I watched the boy in front of me with a frown. Even if my surrogate brother was finally getting a chance with the girl of his dreams, I couldn't help but wonder. Senji has said that he wasn't interested in Juvia and yet he seems down that she's moving forward. By the way Natsu's teasing him, I assumed he didn't notice his brother's mood drop. I couldn't blame him though, the pinkette is pretty dense. I opened my mouth to speak but not before getting cut off as Makarov spoke over the group.

"EVERYONE ON BOARD. WE LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Yahoo! I'm fired up now!" Natsu cheered.

"Well, well. Looks like the little miss is participating as well." Senji grinned, looking towards the docks.

Wendy was boarding, standing a little behind Mest as she did. As soon as she was boarded she caught sight of our little group and skipped over, "Natsu-san!"

"Hey Wendy." He greeted.

"Are you partnered with Mest?" Senji asked, motioning to said man who seemed content just leaning against the side of the ship.

"Yes. You guys better watch it!" She grinned, "We're going to win this!"

"Be sure and give it your best squirt." Gildarts said in passing as he stepped over to his daughter.

"I will!" Wendy followed him over and started chatting with Juvia and Lucy.

"Hmm, we're missing a pair..." Natsu frowned, looking to the docks, "Oh! There they are."

Elfman and Evergreen were walking down to the docks, picking up their pace when they noticed how everyone else had boarded. "Being late is not man..." Elfman grumbled as they boarded.

"Alright, since everyone is finally present; let's set sail for Tenrou Island!" Cheers erupted from both the guild members on board and those seeing us off on the docks. I joined in, not even bothering to control the volume of my shouts. Little by little, I could barely even see the shore anymore. Within another few hours, we were in open water, no land to be seen on any side.

* * *

"Gah! It's so hot!" Lucy whined. We had been at sea for several hours now, the weather changing sharply since we were at shore from winter to summer. I had shed my shirt and jeans a while ago as soon as I felt the increase in temperature.

"Aren't you hot in that Juvia?" I hear Lisanna ask the water mage, who was still in her winter outfit. I was sweating just looking at her. This heat is awful.

"No, not really." She replied sheepishly.

I glanced to my left at the brothers who had managed to fall asleep and hadn't even broken a sweat. Oh, how I envied them. I watched them with a slight smile. Natsu had fallen asleep sitting against the side of the ship, his head on Senji's shoulder with the other boy resting his head on the pinkette's. Their expressions lax with sleep with a little drool slipping out the corner of Natsu's mouth. It was funny, just two months ago, I would have said that Natsu drooling was gross, but now...it struck me as...cute.

Loke, who I had been chatting with caught my gaze, tracing it to the sleeping boys before chuckling, "They are really peaceful while sleeping."

"No kidding." I sighed, turning away from the pair reluctantly, glancing instead off to the ocean. "Oh! I can see it." I turned back and formed two extra cold ice cubes, slipping one down Natsu and Senji's shirts, watching with amusement as they jolted awake trying to get the cubes out of their shirts.

"The hell Gray!" Natsu growled. The effect of his glare lessened as he rubbed one eye with a yawn.

"We're here." I grinned, feeling my excitement build up, "Get ready for the competition of your life!"

"Whoa! That tree is huge!" Natsu cheered, leaning over the rail slightly. Senji mirrored his actions, mixtures of surprise and excitement passing over his features. Natsu's shout got the attention of all the others as well gathering cheers of excitement and confident shouts as the island crept closer.

"It's said that fairies used to live on this island and that the first master, Mavis Vermilion sleeps here." Makarov spoke up, catching the attention of the examinees. "I will now announce the details of the first exam."

"The first exam?" Wendy asked.

"The S-Class trials is split into separate exams for different skills." Mest explained.

"Do you all see that smoke on shore. There are eight paths, but only one team can enter." Makarov continued. "After a pair has entered the path will seal and no one else can follow. Only the teams that pass through will pass the first exam."

"Ah hell..." I grumbled. I was hoping that I at least didn't get the path with Erza waiting...hell I didn't even want to fight Mira or Gildarts. But knowing my luck I won't get the quiet path either. Now I'm pretty confident I can win against another team, so I could only hope I got one of those four paths.

"The goals of this first exam are "power" and "luck!" Makarov grinned, "So let's begin...EXAM START!"

"EH?!"


	11. Part 10: Exam Start

_**A/N: Hello Minna! Here's a new chapter...finally.**_

_**As always, I hope you enjoy! ~**_

* * *

**Natsu POV**

* * *

It was a strange feeling; seeing that island come into view. It all finally felt real to me. The S-Class trials were happening and a new rank was just within my grasp. I had found it so hard to believe on the way to the docks that, not only would I be taking the exam but I'd also have my brother alongside me. A rush of euphoria rushed through my veins as my excitement began to pour out. The temporary relief from my motion sickness making it all the better. Although after the trials were over I'd ask Senji to help me train myself out of it. But even if I had to still deal with that major weakness, nothing could stop the pure joy I felt in finally getting so much closer to my main goal besides finding Igneel.

I stood up, leaning against the rail, barely listening to what Makarov was saying as he explained the trials, focusing rather upon the island and the thin pillar of smoke that poured from it. I could smell Gildarts, Mira, and Erza from this far, about two miles or so from shore. I could feel my adrenaline ready to rush through my veins as the boat jerked to a stop. The sudden jolt of the action shocking several members as Makarov gave them all a smile and cried out, "EXAM START!"

"Eh?" Gray looked at the old man in disbelief. He stared at the man as if he'd grown three more heads. "You can't be serious?!"

"Aren't we still in the ocean?!" Loki added equally as shocked, motioning to the water around them. "Do you expect us to swim there?"

"Not everything is in a perfect setting." Makarov simply stated, "This is the S-Class trials and these challenges will not be normal."

As he finished speaking, I caught a spike of Freed's magic and turned to grab my brother. "Let's go!" I didn't want to be on the boat when Freed finished casting. Senji frowned for a moment, he didn't like the look of how things were going so far. But I could tell he caught the spike in magic as he did a sweep of the boat to zero in on Freed. But there was no time to spare.

"Wait wha-!" Senji exclaimed as I picked him up and jumped overboard as everyone else just stood there gaping at the old man. He quickly pulled out of his shock and shortly after I felt Senji charge up for a spell. I couldn't have been more glad than when he realized what I was doing and creating a makeshift path for us to run on. Although it was very fragile as it crumbled to dust right behind us.

I grinned as soon as we started running and I felt Freed's magic flare up to release his spell, casting a rune barrier around the ship. I barely heard Gray shout something at Freed as he tried to follow us, running face first into the boundary.

"Damnit Freed!" His curses towards the rune mage were muffled, almost as if he was in a bubble, making him sound ridiculous and I fought the urge to laugh as the others joined in, instead trying to focus on my footing.

"Relax, it's set to dissolve in five minutes!" Freed chuckled to those still trapped.

"Why don't you just lock 'em there forever?" Bixlow asked jokingly.

"Then it wouldn't be much of an exam, now would it?" Was Freed's simple reply. The pair sped towards the island, quickly catching up to us.

I was glad I had gotten me and my brother out of there before Freed finished his runes. I wasn't sure my brother knew enough rune magic to disable Freed's barrier, although I wouldn't be surprised at this point if he did. And speaking of my brother, Senji-having noticed that almost everyone else was trapped-was now laughing hard enough that the once hard cement-like path below our feet had turned into soft dirt as his concentration wavered. but pretty quickly I joined in, shouting back taunts between breaths for the poor trapped mages as we were coming up on land. Just in time to see Freed and Bixlow enter one of the paths, a barrier forming behind them.

"Damnit!" I cursed with a sigh. I had wanted to enter one of the routes first; even if it wasn't a race. I sniffed out the air, locating Gildarts, Erza, and Mira. I had thought they'd at least put up runes so us dragon slayers wouldn't sniff out the opponents we wanted. But I wasn't complaining that they didn't. I turned to my brother, "So who do you want to fight?"

"Honestly? I don't want to fight the girls." Senji admitted.

"Yeah? We'll then which one should we take?" I grinned, knowing already which one he'd choose.

"I want a go at that old man who seems so content just waiting for us." He replied, "Although I don't know why you're asking me. It's your exam."

"Just cause I felt like it..." I glanced back to the ship, noticing that Evergreen and Elfman as well as Gajeel and Levy were on their way towards us. "Well, since you have made your choice we can hurry up and go before someone catches up to us." I grinned heading towards our path at a run as I heard the cheers from back at the boat. It wouldn't be long before everyone else arrived. I motioned for Senji to follow making sure that when both of us entered the barrier erected behind us before even beginning to slow to a walk.

The tunnel we entered was damp, moss growing along the walls and crawling onto the ceiling. The moist plant hung down in places, occasionally low enough for us to have to move out of our way as we made our way through the tunnel. Little trails of water ran in places were the ground slanted. I shivered lightly, not from the cold breeze but rather from the uneasy tightness in my stomach. Something was going to happen.

"Natsu," Senji spoke, his voice just above a murmur, "There's something strange about this island."

"You feel it too?" I asked, halting my step. Senji nodded, a flicker of concern appearing in his eyes briefly. "Things are gonna get interesting."

"Or very dangerous." Senji added as we began to walk again. "Then again, we are about to go against the strongest mage in Fairy Tail."

"Uh-huh. There's a good chance we're going to lose this one." I sighed, stretching my arms in front of me, "But I'm not going down without one worthwhile fight."

"I can agree with you there." Senji chuckled, "It's been way too long since I've had a good fight. Back in Bosco, there wasn't much chance for a good fight," He paused. "Unless you're avoiding slavery that is."

"Slavery?" I hadn't really heard much about Bosco except that it was there that my brother stayed for the past 9 years. "I didn't think something like that would be so active. Even in that country."

"Hmm? It wasn't always that way but two years ago the black market gained a new ringleader twice as cruel as the last." Senji's expression contorted into anger. "Many of those I called my friends where I stayed were captured and killed by that man." I lost my voice to speak. I didn't know what to say or how to console him with any words. I could only just walk beside him, letting a stress-filled silence permeate the air as we moved forward. Anger and malice radiating off my brother in waves. The temperature in the cave rising as his emotions did and it wasn't long before his blue flames began to flicker into existence in his hands.

"Senji..." I reached out, grasping his hand in effort to calm him before he drained his magic. He jumped slightly, his flames and magic fading almost instantly as he snapped back into reality. Senji caught my concerned gaze and shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry. Just flashbacks." Senji stated, almost blankly. "Let's go, that old man had been waiting long enough."

I wanted to question him more. To force him to give more answers. But I knew better than to pry, especially in matters as delicate and scarring as this seemed to be. I felt my own anger begin to boil. Whoever this ringleader of the black market was...he was going to pay as well as the man that took Senji from me to begin with. This I swore in silence, watching as Senji took off in a run as if leaving his burst of anger and drudged up memories behind. I followed after him ready to continue on, mentally steeling myself for the battle to come and for good reason. We had chosen a hard battle. One we may or may not come out of well beaten.

We finally reached the end of the tunnel, running out into a bright clearing. Sure enough, not even twenty paces before us was Gildarts. He sat lazily on a fallen tree, leaned over with his head propped up on one hand. It looked as if he'd been dozing off waiting for us. But it didn't take much for him to realize we were present and he glanced up.

"Oh, Nastu and Senji." He stood, stretching. "You boys sure took your time huh? No matter."

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up." I grinned, catching a mirror look on my brother's face. There was no doubt he was excited as well. I nodded slightly before moving to charge the older mage. "Let's go, Gildarts!"

"Eh? Hold on a minute..." Gildarts sighed but I paid him no heed, I wanted to get this battle started and get out the lingering anger I felt back in the tunnel and I had no doubts that Senji felt the same as he appeared beside me. I charged up an arm and Senji gathered his magic. "Boys, hang on. I'm not mentally prepared for this yet."

Senji split off to the left, releasing a bright blue roar at the mage. Gildarts disappeared in the licking flames and I saw him move beside me almost faster than my eyes could track. Turning my body and using my momentum, I sprang back at him, throwing a flaming fist his way. I felt it contact but frowned when I realized my punch had been stopped by his hand. I had but a moment to move as Gildart's magic sparked the air around us, barely dodging his magic.

"Natsu!" Senji called, not in alarm as Gildarts had thought but rather as a warning that he was going in for the next move. He leaped up, using his fire to gain speed and went in with a flaming fist. I caught Gildart's charging up again, releasing his magic on the ground, almost creating a cushion for the blow.

"If I had been a normal mage that would have taken me out." He chuckled, flinging my brother aside. I watched to make sure he landed alright before moving back in. "But seriously, hang on a moment you brats."

"Not a chance!" I charged him again, this time charging my arm with magic before concentrating it down to my fist. The flicker of iron on my skin and the flames whirling around caught my brother's eye and I remembered briefly that I hadn't actually shown him this move before now. I forced my attention back to the fight and brought back my arm as I approached the waiting mage. "**Iron Dragon's Fist!**" I cried as I brought my hand forward, but not before I saw Gildarts turn to catch my arm. "Shit!"

Senji charged up his magic, ice creeping up his hand and licking the frozen places before mixing together. It looks like I wasn't the only one hiding a few moves. I grinned his way before remembering where I was and found my arm trapped. Not long after Gildarts hit me with a few short strikes and flung me to the ground. I stayed down for only a moment longer as Senji launched his attack, "**Frozen Fire Dragon's Fist!**" I waited until he passed over before getting to my feet and mirrored his moves, repeating my last attack.

However we didn't land the blows, getting thrown back and barely landing on our feet. A quick glance at one another was all we needed to sync up and charge, "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" We cried as we released our fire, blue and crimson swirling around before meeting it's target. At least, that's what we thought until our flames burst away revealing a perfectly unscorched hand and a spell heading right for us.

"Shit!" I tried to back off but I wouldn't be able to avoid the spell. Gildarts had a expression of shock on his face and I heard Senji shout as the world around me flickered. The next thing I was aware of was the ground no longer being beneath me and the rush of air past my ears. I had somehow been flung into the air. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. I had seemed to both shrink and...multiply?!

"Natsu?" Senji knelled down not sure what to do. "Um...are you okay?"

"Other than being shrunk? Yeah!" I heard similar echos around me. Things from arguing about which was the real Natsu and challenges to Gildarts. It was so weird hearing my voice in other places besides from my own throat but it was stranger having so many copies of myself. I glanced to where Gildarts stood with a frown.

"You'll be back to normal in a little while," He ran a hand through his hair, "But it looks like this is the end of the line for you. I'm sorry Natsu but you-"

"Hold on a moment!" I shouted, "This isn't over yet! Not while I still have fight left in me!" I was smaller now but I felt no change to my magic. If I couldn't use my strength then my numbers and magic should do it.

"Besides, you haven't forgotten that I'm here as well." Senji grinned, "Besides, there's now more of us to fight."

"Get ready Gildarts!" I shouted at him. Although at the same time I couldn't help but want to laugh at my situation but at the same time, it was a chance to turn the fight in our favor. A change to swing ourselves into victory even if the chance was only slightly higher. The shocked expression Gildarts held only made the change so much sweeter. I charged him, noting how the others followed before being knocked back with a simple block from the mage's cape. Although it didn't take long before he was overwhelmed by our sheer numbers.

"You guys are annoying..." Gildarts growled, brushing us all off him before motioning for the release of the spell and I blacked out for a moment once more before realizing I was back to my normal size once more.

"Chance!" Senji charged up, moving forward as soon as I was back to normal. He locked Gildarts in short hand-to-hand combat as I regained my footing.

I grinned as Senji backed off, letting me get in close, "**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts...**" I charged my magic, concentrating it into a small sphere before letting it expand and release, "**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**" My flames swirled around me, slicing at the ground and air before expanding and exploding around its target. I stepped back panting lightly. I had put all my strength into that move. I couldn't see Gildarts through the dust and smoke. I knew better than to think I had beat him. That knowledge further proven when the debris clears revealing a completely unharmed Gildarts although his cloak has definitely seen better days.

"It didn't even leave a scratch..." Senji muttered, catching my glance. "Natsu..."

"Look again." I grinned, "He moved."

"Eh? Of course he-" A look of shock flashed over his features, "You're telling me he didn't even move an inch while we battered away at him?!" I nodded, quickly regretting the simple motion as the ground seemed to become unstable as the lack of magic too effect on my body.

"That sure was something Natsu and now I believe I understand your power deeper." Gildarts said fondly, "Normally as an instructor, I would let you pass but-"

"No, I wouldn't be able to become an S-class like that." I had very little magic left but could still fight. "Besides, I'm only supposed to move on when you surrender or I beat you."

"I figured you'd say something like that." A heavy pressure weighed onto my shoulders as magic poured into the clearing. My heart skipped a beat as I felt an emotion that I hadn't felt like this in years. Fighting the temptation to step back, I focused instead on what Gildarts was saying. "That's why_...__**I won't go easy on you.**_" Gildarts released his magic, letting it swirl around. Senji threw me a worried glance. He knew we wouldn't win this and was slowly getting into a defensive stance. "There is something left for you to acquire, both of you, in order to reach the top of the magic world. Learn it and never forget."

I grimaced as his magic burst out, threatening to knock me off my feet or at least move me backwards. A chill crept up my spine as a light trembling settled in my limbs. Fear. An emotion I tried to shut out especially after Senji was first taken. It led to many actions that often led to situations much worse than the prior. I could see the power flowing off of Gildarts in waves. The pure amount of his magic making me want to run. But I knew the man before me wasn't a true threat, even as my instincts said otherwise.

"I-I lose..." I let myself fall to my knees under the magic pressure. My heart beating away as I tried to regain my calm.

"I cannot blame you for backing down. Those with the courage to sheath their blades are rare." Gildarts explained as he released his magic, letting it disperse. "Fear is not something 'evil' but rather it can show you your weakness. Once you know your weaknesses, you can become stronger and kinder. This is what an S-class mage is. Keep that in mind Natsu." Gildarts ruffled my hair, the motion slightly soothing, helping to bring my heart rate back down. "You pass."

"But I..." I didn't beat him and that is what this exam was about. A battle where the winner would move on.

"Go. As your supervisor I say you pass." He chuckled, "But the exam doesn't end here. there are much more grueling tasks ahead. With Senji with you, I'm sure you'll get through them. Have confidence, I'm sure you can do it." He knelt down before me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Powerful magic isn't everything about a man. Take this from a friend, not your supervisor. This has nothing to do with age or career."

"Gildarts..."

"I'm the same as you, I don't want to lose either. Not to you or anyone."

I felt the warm tears try to escape as I listened to him. Everything he was saying was true, each word piercing me. I felt Senji kneel next to me, an arm around my shoulder and I could almost see the proud smile on his face.

"Now go become S-class Natsu."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Part 11: Gravesite

_**A/N: You guys are something else. Your feedback is awesome and so are all of you!**_

_**As always, I hope you enjoy. **_

**__-Gray POV-__**

We were walking through the tunnel after our battle (if you could even call it one), not a scratch on either of us. I glanced at the playboy beside me who was walking forward lazily. A disappointed yet amused grin on his face. "That was way too easy."

I sighed as I ducked under a low hanging mass of vines. "I had expected more of a challenge from him."

Loki laughed, "Come on, did you really expect much of a fight from someone who rarely shows his face and when he does it is only when getting into trouble by things he finds that are interesting?"

"Ha, you're right." I nodded, "But wait, that sounds a lot like you too."

He punched my arm, "Ha ha, very funny smartass."

I grinned. "Hey, Natsu likes this smartass."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Natsu, I want details." Loki said, standing in front of me.

"Eh? What details?" I felt myself blush. I knew exactly what details.

"A little birdie told me you haven't even touched him yet." Loki smirked, "I didn't think you'd keep off of him this long."

"What of it?" I said, stepping past him. "I'm not that pushy."

"Uh-huh, next you're going to say that the thought hadn't crossed your mind?" Loke smirked.

"It has. But I'm not gonna jump him like some bitch in heat!" Plus the fact that his brother was always in the next room keeps us on our toes. But it's not like I'm complaining. Even though Senji can turn into a rabid fangirl wanting every detail whenever I take Natsu out for 'couple time' as we have been calling it. I chuckled lightly at the memory of the first time I'd taken Natsu out between training for the S-class trials.

I had barely stepped in the door that night before I was nearly tackled, a half asleep Natsu jolting from his place at my side in surprise. What I found when I looked down was a determined look I knew all too well. I remember Natsu going into each and every detail of our date. It was almost terrifying when Senji turned that curiosity my way once Natsu turned in for the night. I chuckled at the memory as it passed.

I glanced up, wondering just how long this cave was and thankfully, I could see that the tunnel was getting lighter as we turned a corner. No reliving that terror for the time being. I turned to Loki motioning for him to hurry up. "Come on, we're almost out of this musty tunnel."

Loke shook his head, "Yeah yeah." He smirked, "I'm just waiting for you to end up jumping him in public or something though."

"Loki!" I shouted back at him in exasperation before sighing, "That won't happen. I don't want one of those relationships built on sex."

"You've had no problems with them before." Loke pointed out."Then again, those would have ended by now."

"I was only in those relationships because I was a hormonal teen looking for sex at that time." I frowned, "I don't want this relationship ruined because of something as trivial as sex."

"Well, well. Looks like someone has grown up." Loke smirked, "Would you like a prize?"

"Fuck off." I huffed. "Let's go, I don't want to be the last one to arrive just because you're poking in my sex life."

"And lack there of." Loke snickered.

"Don't even get me started on you." I said, pulling the collar of his hood down, "I know these marks have marks under them and under those and so on. Your love life with Lucy isn't exactly a secret." I grinned in triumph at the blush that dusted his cheeks. For someone always hitting on women it seemed that his relationship with Lucy tamed him.

"Let's just go..." He coughed, walking past me and out of the cave tunnel. "I'm hoping that Fried or Natsu got tagged out already. Cana too."

"Nah, I don't think Natsu would get disqualified this early, he has Senji with him." I yawned, "Same with Fried and Cana. But even then it wouldn't exactly be smooth sailing."

"I know that but can't a man wish?" Loke chuckled, "I'm still just impressed that we beat Mest as easily as we did."

"You mean _I_ did since all it took was one punch." I grinned, "But it still seemed a bit off."

"How so?" He asked, "Did he smell funny?"

"Why does that sound like something Natsu would say..." I sighed, "No. It just seems like he was stronger before."

"That just means we've gotten stronger." Loki replied simply.

I frowned trying to think back to a time where I might have fought him, "Well that's strange...I don't remember ever fighting him before."

"Same here man." Loke yawned.

"Didn't he participate in the S-class trials before? I think he'd gotten very far then."

"That seems right..."

I stopped walking for a moment, "But who was his partner then?"

"I have no idea..." Loke admitted.

I frowned, "It seems that it must've been a long time ago, the memories are hazy." We stayed put for a moment, trying to remember before we gave up and started walking again, pushing through the thick bushes to find a camp of sorts.

"Gray, Loke!" Senji called from the far side of the fire. He stood up waving us over, Natsu sitting beside him seemingly in his own world.

"Hey, how was your route?" I asked as we walked over. Senji beamed as what I asked registered.

"We fought Gildarts."

I grinned, "And won? Good job." I ruffled his hair and walked past him to Natsu. I went to speak as he shot up to a standing position.

"Alright!" He shouted, startling me and those closest to us. He had a grin across his face as if he'd just worked past something before he noticed me standing there. "Gray! It's about time you got here."

I smiled. I had thought something was wrong when I saw him sitting there but it seemed like he was better now. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Yeah yeah, sorry I'm late." I chuckled.

Natsu beamed as Senji began to retell their fight with Gildarts, adding bits here and there. Even how Natsu had been shrunk down at one point into several mini copies of himself.

"It was cute. So many little Na-chans." Senji cood, poking at his brother who sported a bright blush.

"Shut up..." Natsu grumbled, biting his lip. "I'm not cute." I felt a pang, that expression in itself was cute.

"Yeah you just tell yourself that." Senji chuckled, wandering off as Lucy and Cana stepped over, although he kept his distance from Cana. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. That girl had been trying to get at the poor boy since he first stepped foot within the guild doors.

"Senji~" Cana called, trying to latch onto the poor teen. I chuckled lightly, at his attempt to push her away with little success. He looked around himself for a savior. Unfortunately for him, Natsu and Lucy had gotten into a very energetic sounding conversation so they wouldn't be much help. I was almost tempted to let him deal with her but when a pair of begging eyes turned themselves my way, I sighed. Damn them for being so identical.

"That's enough Cana, lay off him." I said as I walked their way. I pulled him away from her firmly to get my point across to the woman.

"You're no fun." She whined punching me, but not hats enough to hurt.

"Today's not supposed to be all fun." I yawned, noting that the last few stragglers walked into camp. Elfman and Evergreen had definantly seen better days. I grinned lightly at their expressions as someone asked j how they beat Mira. Those two - as much as they try to hide it - are in a serious relationship and I think Mira is now in the loop. I've got to praise them for managing to hide the truth from Mira this whole time. Especially since she was the rumor mill in the flesh.

I felt a tug on my sleeve a moment later. I guess Natsu and Lucy were done with their chat as he slipped his hand into mine. A soft smile settled into my expression. I had just opened my mouth to speak when the voice of Makarov boomed through the camp.

**_"Quiet you brats and listen. The second exam is as follows: find the grave of the first guild master, Mavis."_**

"A treasure hunt? Sounds like fun." Senji grinned.

"Yup!" Natsu grinned back as Makarov continued.

_**"The time limit is six hours. I'll be waiting for the lucky brat who finds this place first."**_

"Well, this ought to be interesting." I sighed. Finding a single grave on this entire island? What madness. But since it was placed up as an exam, there was nothing we could say against it.

"You're telling me." Natsu frowned. "But either way, I'm gonna find that grave!"

"Not before I do!" I taunted with a smile.

Senji laughed lightly from behind us, "Come on you guys, everyone is leaving." I glanced over to see that it was true. Everyone seemed to be going off in their own direction. With a sigh, I moved to go and join Loki to get this exam started when I felt my balance shift. Someone had jumped on my back, latching on tightly to my shoulders. I couldn't help but smile when I realized it was Natsu.

"Forward!" He shouted pointing the direction where Loki was standing.

"Eh? But..." I started then deciding to just go with it. "Okay then." I was glad I did.

"I just wanted a little more time with you before the next exam." Natsu muttered into my shoulder, almost sounding like an apology.

I put him down just before we got to Loki. "Good luck Na-chan." I teased, earning a pout in return. A very cute pout mind you. I leaned forward, kissing him, nipping lightly on that pouty lip. "Go on. I'll see you later." I said as I pulled away. Messing his hair up as I walked past him.

Shit. I was seriously holding myself back right now. I glanced forward catching Loki's smirk. Damn him. He was right, at this rate our first time may very well be in public.

"If I end up jumping him I'm blaming you." I said with a growl.

"I thought you might." He laughed in response.

_**A/N: what'd ya think? I had a major block on this chapter but it's gone now. So on that note, I should be able to get a new chapter out each week (or every two weeks). But as you all know, I'm awful with meeting self-set deadlines but we'll see. **_

_**Also, if anyone would be so kind, **__**I**__** have a poll up on my profile for what story I'm going to start next. Since **__**I**__** like to have a few stories revolving and Second Life only has about 5-6 chapters left, it's time for me to start plotting a new story. There's the titles and description on each and a bunch to vote from. So please, vote if you have a moment to spare. **_

_**Until next time~**_


End file.
